Uninhibited Journeys
by Sapphire Smoke
Summary: The team takes a vacation to congratulate themselves on the start of a successful business, and Parker makes it her mission to have Sophie loosen up a little while there. •Parker/Sophie•
1. The English and Their Channel

Chapter One**  
The English and Their Channel**

We all sat around the briefing room as Nate rattled off about the closing of yet another case. I listened to him intently, but I think I was the only one. Parker was absentmindedly picking at her fingernails, and Hardison and Eliot looked like they were possibly playing 'rock, paper, scissors' underneath the table. The two of them had recently gotten on a competitive kick, and while it sometimes resulted in amusement, it was starting to get tiresome. They would compete over everything now, even down to the stupid little things like who would get the biggest slice of pizza.

"...So they decided to give us a cut, as a reward. I told them we didn't want it of course, but they insisted."

Parker straightened her back in her chair, finally alert as to what was going on. She turned her head to look at Nathan, and asked excited, "I get more money?"

"We _all_ get more money, Parker, but yes."

"Can I touch it?" She asked, and the tone in her voice almost sounded like the thought was turning her on. I raised my eyebrows, slightly amused. There was something wrong with that girl, but I think it was her quirks that made her interesting.

"Later, I promise," Nate answered, shaking his head slightly at the girl.

"Ha! Scissors trumps your flimsy paper, I win!" Hardison exclaimed, then realized he said that out loud in the middle of a meeting, and both him and Eliot sheepishness turned towards Nate.

Nathan sighed, "If we're all done playing games now, can we move on?"

"Sorry, boss," Eliot said, but was still seen giving Hardison the finger behind the table for winning.

Nathan rolled his eyes and continued. Everyone was listening now, though I could still see Parker's eyes scanning the room, no doubt looking to see if Nate had the money somewhere close by. "So, I was thinking that if you all are interested, we could all take a vacation together somewhere, just as a way to congratulate ourselves on the start of a successful business."

It was my turn to sit up straighter in my chair, "Really?"

"Oh! Amsterdam!" Hardison blurted out, which made Eliot elbow him in the ribs lightly.

"I was going to say that."

"Just one more thing you ain't quicker than me, brother," Hardison replied with a smirk.

"You just want to smoke cannabis legally and buy a cheap hooker," Parker interjected, which made Nathan cough uncomfortably and me laugh.

"Hey man, there ain't nothing wrong with that."

"Let's go to London," I said, wanting to go back home.

"Boring," Eliot replied.

"London is not boring!" I replied haughtily.

"No Sophie, he's kind of right, I'd rather go to Amsterdam than London," Parker said pointedly.

"Amsterdam!" Hardison exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright, alright, settle down guys," Nathan interrupted. "Before we vote on a place, does anyone have any other suggestions?"

Parker raised her hand like in an grammar school class, and Nathan nodded his head at her to speak. "Antarctica."

"What? Are you serious?" Eliot asked in disbelief.

"Parker, there's barely any life on Antarctica," I said.

"That's why I think it'd be cool."

Nathan sighed and said, "Okay we have Amsterdam, London, and... Antarctica. Any others?"

"The Netherlands," Eliot said.

"That's where Amsterdam is!" Parker objected at his way of cheating.

"Among other places," he rationalized.

"Okay, okay, enough. We'll put it to a vote," Nathan said.

"Wait, don't you want to go anywhere?" I asked him.

"I'm fine with wherever we go," he replied before turning to the rest of the group. "Okay, everyone in favor of going to London, raise your hands."

I raised mine. I was the only one. "Oh come on!"

"Face it Sophie, no one wants to go. Who want's to be stuck in an entire island with a bunch of prudes?" Parker said as she turned to me.

"The British are not prudes!" I exclaimed, offended. "We're just well mannered!"

"You all walk around like you have some giant stick rammed up your... _English Channel_," Parker explained. "Well, that is until you guys get into to bed, and then—"

"Whoa! Okay guys I think we should..."

But no one was listening to Nate anymore. I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms over my chest, "Since when do you know anything about the British in bed?" My face was turning slightly pink, but it was out of the truth in the other woman's words.

"I've done a Brit or two... or five. You're all the same."

I scoffed out in part amazement that it seemed Parker seemed more uninhibited that I originally thought, but also part of embarrassment at all the attention that seemed to be focusing on me and her. "You can't... you can't _possibly_ know _all_ British people are like that..." I was running out of things to say, and I wish I just shut up and never said anything in the first place.

"Care to prove me wrong then?" She asked as her eyes met me in a challenging manner, but also in a slightly desirable one, without any care that we were also joined in the room by three other men.

That was it for me, my face was bright red by now, and I started stuttering incoherent protests as I sunk further into my chair, wanting this entire conversation to just disappear.

"Point proven: Prude," Parker said as she casually leaned back in her chair and put her feet up on the table in triumph.

"Okay enough you two. Parker, get your feet off the table," Nathan said exasperated, no doubt feeling like a preschool teacher. But he saw how embarrassed I was getting, and tried to save me from it, so I gave him a small smile in thanks.

"Oh come on, that was just getting good," Eliot remarked, but Nate shot him a look and he stopped talking.

Parker took her feet off the table, but still had a smirk on her face, and Nathan sighed before continuing with the original conversation. "Everyone that's for Amsterdam, raise your hands."

Eliot and Hardison's hands shot up in the air immediately, and there was a pause before Parker raised her hand as well.

I scoffed, she didn't want to go there just as much as I didn't, it was more a man's place anyway, so why was she voting for it?

"Alright, girl!" Hardison exclaimed happily.

Parker looked over at me and answered my question I didn't vocalize, "They're more _uninhibited_ there."

I narrowed my eyes at her, she was working on my last nerve. I don't know how I let her get under my skin like this, but I wish I could make it stop. I just needed to stop caring, but that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon.

Nathan threw up his hands in defeat and said, "Pack your bags everyone, we're going to Amsterdam."

Hardison and Eliot exchanged high fives, while Parker asked impatiently, "Can I touch the money now?"

Nathan laughed a little under his breath and said, "Yeah, you can touch the money now. It's in the vault."

Parker rushed off to no doubt go pet all the Benjamin Franklins in the vault, while the boys left in a hurry to start packing. Nathan looked at me as I still sat in my chair and said with an understanding smile, "I know how you feel, once you get used to her she'll throw something completely out of left field."

I shook my head as I rose from my seat and replied, "She's just so... odd, you think?"

"She's certifiably insane, seriously, I've seen the paperwork. But she's the best thief I've ever come across."

"Yeah, I can't argue with you there," I agreed, and helped Nathan pick up the rest of his paperwork.

He smiled at me, "You ready for Amsterdam?"

I laughed a little, "As ready as I'll ever be."

**TBC...**


	2. Ask Me A Question, And I’ll Make You Nee

Chapter Two**  
Ask Me A Question, And I'll Make You Need To Ask Another**

The flight to Amsterdam was long, and thankfully I sat between Nathan and Parker, instead of Hardison and Eliot, who were spending the flight competing against each other in silly little games like hangman and whatnot. They even ended up making up their own game, which was apparently called "The Hot Women Test," where they tried to see how many attractive women would talk to them during the duration of the flight. I settled back into the comfortable seats of first class and tried to ignore them as I read my book.

Before we left, Nathan informed us that we were going to be staying at the best and most expensive hotel in Amsterdam called "The Dylan". It was over £400 a night, which pretty much doubled in American money. He showed us a brochure, and it was beautiful. I started to find myself getting a little excited about the trip, despite myself.

However, since it was short notice, they only had three room's available, which meant four of us needed to share a room with another person.

"I want to room with Sophie," Parker spoke up, much to my own surprise. I looked at her with my eyebrows raised, then back at Nate.

Nathan shrugged, "I was thinking you two should share anyway, since you're both the only women."

If I had my way with things, I would be rooming with Nate, but Parker wouldn't be so bad. She played with my last nerve every so often, but all in all I did like the girl.

"I think they should share too, unless you want to join in the competition phase their going through, Nate?" I joked as I pointed to Hardison and Eliot.

"Big boss get's his own room, I see how it is, it's cause I'm black ain't it?" Hardison replied, jokingly pretending to be offended.

"Me and Sophie aren't black, and we have to share a room," Parker said, honestly confused.

"It was a joke, Parker," Eliot said in clarification.

"Oh," Parker's face contorted as she tried to figure it out, "It wasn't very funny."

"Now she's diggin on my jokes," Hardison said, laughing a little.

"Well jokes are supposed to be funny, correct?"

"Alright, alright everyone, finish your packing, we'll be leaving early in the morning," Nathan interrupted, stopping the conversation.

There was maybe an hour left of the flight, and my book was starting to bore me. I put it down and checked to see what the others were doing. Eliot and Hardison were still at their games, Nate had fallen asleep, and Parker was looking out the window with her chin on her hand.

She looked so innocent sometimes, and I couldn't help but wonder what made her, well, the way she was. Something must to have happened to her as a child, to render her mentally imbalanced and so... completely and blatantly immodest. Sometimes I envy her for the last aspect of her personality. While she was right earlier, me, a British woman, was very uninhibited in the bedroom, outside of it I was shy and embarrassed to talk of things like that.

Parker turned to catch me looking at her, and I awkwardly averted my eyes to avoid her thinking I was staring at her. I was, but I didn't want her to know that.

"If I'm pleasing to look at for you, you can look at me, you know," Parker said blatantly, and I flushed.

"That's not why I... I was just... thinking, that's all. I'm sorry for staring, that was rude," I apologized.

"It's fine. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I answered quickly. I didn't want to start asking about Parker's past, I didn't know her well enough to feel comfortable doing so. "It was nothing."

"It must have been something, you were burning a hole in the back of my head."

I chuckled a little, and looked down at my book a minute before raising my head back up to look at her. "You just looked really innocent right then, that was all."

"Nobody's innocent, Sophie. Especially not any of us."

I laughed lightly, "I know, I just meant your physical featured reflected innocence."

"Oh," she said, then cocked her head to the side as if analyzing something very interesting. "I suppose we're all innocent in some aspects of our life, and when we think about them it shows on our face."

"What are you innocent of?" I asked, honestly curious.

Parker smiled at me, "I can't give you all my secrets."

"Oh come on," I prodded.

"I'll make you a deal," she replied. "I'll answer one of your questions, if you answer one of mine. Truthfully."

I knew this could lead somewhere potentially embarrassing for me, but my curiosity overtook my good sense and I agreed, "Alright. So what were you thinking about just then that made you look that way?"

"Love," she stated.

My eyebrows shot up, that was one of the last things I was expecting to hear. "Love?"

Parker explained, "You know, it's funny, because I see it in the movies, read about it in books, so you would think I would understand the basic concept of it, but I just don't."

"You've never been in love? Ever?" I asked in disbelief. A woman her age should have fallen in love at least once in their life.

"No, I've always refused to allow myself to fall for someone who could never love me in return."

"You don't think anyone's ever loved you?" I asked, still in disbelief.

"You're asking more questions than allowed, you know," Parker said slightly teasing, but answered. "I know they haven't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm crazy," she stated simply, as if it were nothing.

I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say to that, and there was silence between us for a minute before she said, "My turn."

I cleared my throat and nodded, attempting to mentally prepare myself for whatever she was about to ask.

"Was I right?"

"About what?" I asked.

"About the British in bed," she clarified, smirking.

I flushed a little and replied, "I can't speak for every Brit on the planet, but for myself..." Parker raised her eyebrows expectantly as she awaited my answer. "Yes."

Parker seemed much more interested now, and turned more to face me, and asked, "Are you kinky like the rest of them?"

"Parker!" I exclaimed, turning even redder.

"You asked me three questions, it's only fair I get to ask you three back," she said, and I sighed. She was right. But really, it wasn't fair that she was right.

"I... Uh..." I stuttered, trying to figure out exactly how to answer the question. "I guess you would say so."

This was embarrassing, and I really wished we were in Amsterdam right now. I already knew what her last question would be, and was convinced she just enjoyed watching me squirm, because this was killing me.

"What kind of kinky stuff?" She asked, and I put my head in my hands.

She asked it, of _course_ she asked it. I couldn't help but think that my questions to her were far easier, but then I thought about it and realized that these questions she would probably rather answer than the ones that I gave her.

I mumbled something incoherent as an answer to try to avoid it, but she asked, "What?"

"Iliketyingpeopleup," I mumbled again, only a little more loudly. Cue face resembling a tomato.

"Ohh, I like that too," she replied with a naughty little smirk on her face.

I took my face out of my hands to ask, "Are we done?"

Parker laughed, "Yeah, we're done. We're almost in Amsterdam anyway, see? We're starting our decent."

I breathed a sigh of relief and looked out the window to see that she was right. I needed to get out of this plane, it was becoming uncomfortably hot in here all of a sudden as I tried very hard not to picture Parker doing the same thing I enjoyed. It wasn't like I usually thought perverted thoughts about Parker, but when someone says something, sometimes your imagination gets the best of you before you can stop it.

"You're thinking something perverted," Parker said amused as she noticed the look on my face.

"Oh lord!" I exclaimed, and my head went back in my hands, where I opted it to stay for the duration of the flight.

**TBC...**


	3. What's Privacy?

Chapter Three**  
What's Privacy?**

When we checked into the hotel, the manager seemed to have a bit of bad news for us, "I'm so sorry, but due to one of our pipelines breaking, we do not have the second double bedroom that you requested. However one of our guests checked out early, so we do have a single bedroom available to use, and we'll give it to you for a very generously discounted price."

"I sleep naked, there's no way I'm sharing a bed," Eliot stated, which made Hardison raise his hands in surrender.

"Whoa! A brother ain't down with that either, ya'll gonna have to share a bed because," he pointed back and forth between himself an Eliot, "Not gonna happen."

"I sleep naked too, what's your point?" Parker asked.

"Well ya'll can do that sort of thing without it being all... you know..." Hardison opened his eyes wide to try to convey his unspoken words.

"Why do you think girls are so much different from guys?" Parker countered.

Nathan was sighing heavily. It was a long flight, and we all just wanted to get some rest. This debate in front of the front desk was starting to attract some attention too.

"Alright, let's settle this. Sophie, are you okay with sharing a bed with Parker, or will it make you question your sexuality like it's apparently going to with these two?" It was a dig at the guys, even though it was a question directed at me.

"Hey! I'm comfortable with my sexuality," Eliot protested, in which Nathan replied with a sarcastic,

"Sure you are."

Everyone was looking at me to answer, and I thought I was done with all these awkward moments once I got off the plane. The truth was, I knew exactly what my sexuality was, and that was the problem. Plus, I already had one naughty thought about Parker earlier, and if the woman was going to be sleeping next to me naked, well, that might provoke others, and that would never lead to anything good.

But I think the boys would kill themselves fighting over who gets to sleep on the bed, and who gets the floor, so I relented.

"Yeah, that'll be fine."

"Good, now that that's settled, let's get ourselves checked in and settled down, and then we can all go out somewhere tonight, agreed?"

There was a chorus of agreements, and while Nathan finished checking in, Parker so quaintly asked the manager, "Do higher scale hookers work this hotel?"

He stared at her like she couldn't believe she asked that question, and hell, so did the rest of us.

"You looking to order one, Parker, cause ya know..." Hardison started, but Parker hit him with the back of her hand on his stomach and finished.

"I was just curious. This is Amsterdam, home of hookers and weed. It was a completely valid question."

Leave it to Parker to not let us out of a public situation without thoroughly embarrassing us first. Not that we needed any help, because we were doing just fine in that area the moment we walked into this place. The manager stuttered for a minute and replied, "Not that we are aware of, ma'am. Most of those... females usually opt to work at the Red Light District."

"Red Light District!" Hardison and Eliot exclaimed, and exchanged high fives.

A lot of people were staring now. A bunch of foreigner's coming in and unbashfully talking about sleeping naked, questioning their sexuality, and hookers. Oh lord, I think I needed a scotch.

We couldn't get our keys fast enough. We followed the bellboy to our rooms, which were all on the third floor. They weren't next to each other, but they were at least just a little walk down the hall from each other. Nathan's room was first, and then ours. After all of our luggage was in the room and we could still hear Eliot and Hardison as they walked down the hall arguing over whether they should do 'two out of three' in whatever game they were playing, I collapsed on the first comfortable thing in the room, which happened to be a couch.

"Oh my god, look at this bed!" Parker screeched, and I put my hands over my ears to try to dull the sound for even just a moment. Damn, that girl had a set of lungs.

Parker jumped on the king size canopy bed, which was decked out in a different array of bright colors. I had to smile as I watched her bounce on it, it was kind of cute. It was the innocence thing again; she looked like an excited kid.

"Okay, okay, it's lovely, can you get off though before you hurt yourself, or break it?" I asked, worn out.

Parker took one last bounce and hit the floor gracefully, as she went off to explore the other areas of the room. "We got alcohol! Hell, we got a lot of alcohol..."

"I'll be needing some of that," I said as I rose from the couch, and made my way over to the mini bar Parker was standing at.

I took a mini bottle of scotch, and took a swig. Parker looked at me, impressed. "Damn, thirsty?"

"Something like that," I replied, and took another swig. The warmness of the alcohol started making me feel a comfortable level of tingly, so I put the bottle down and went for my bag. "I'm going to hit the shower, freshen up."

"Alright," Parker replied, before opening one of her two bags, and having all this money spill out on the floor.

I almost choked, "Parker! Are you serious? You brought a suitcase just for your money??"

"Yeah," she said, like it was obvious and like I was being stupid.

"How the bloody hell did you get that past security?"

"I know a guy," she replied as she started to stack her money in what looked like to be little mini castles. I shook my head, I didn't want to know anymore, I just needed a damn shower.

I grabbed my towel, and headed off into the bathroom. Stepping into the shower after that long plane flight was like heaven, and I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair as I sighed. The warm water running down my naked body made me feel almost tranquil, it was a nice peaceful change after all the stressful embarrassment I seem to have been subject too the last couple of days.

I was in the shower for maybe twenty minutes or so, and when I stepped out I grabbed the towel on the rack and wrapped it around myself. Looking at myself in the mirror, I wiped any excess mascara and eyeliner out from underneath them, and shook out my hair so my wet locks would fall around my face nicely. Finally, I feel better.

I opened the door to the bathroom, and stopped dead when I saw the sight before me. Parker was lying on the bed, which the designer's stupidly decided to face towards the bathroom, stark nude, touching herself. I backed up and whipped around so quickly I almost tripped over the wastebasket by the sink, and pressed my back against the cold wall, eyes still wide.

Please tell me I was hallucinating or something.

I rubbed my eyes for a minute and peeked my head around the corner. Nope, not hallucinating. I moved my head back in the bathroom, and closed my eyes. There was no way of getting around this, if Parker didn't hear the door open in the first place, she was sure to hear it close, or to notice if I left it open. Why wasn't there another way out of this bathroom? And why the hell did she feel the need to do that while I was still here?!

I could now here Parker's labored breathing, and automatically started to get turned on by it. Oh god, this isn't good. This isn't anywhere close to being in the realm of anything good.

Parker was gasping softly, and I closed my eyes, trying to take some sort of control over my instinctual desires. But it wasn't helping, if anything it was making it worse. I started to picture what I just saw, and god, Parker did have a really nice...

Oh god! I'm so gonna_ kill_ Nate for making us share a room!

My own hand was dangerously close to between my thighs, and I got control over it and took it away once I noticed it's wanderings. I can't masturbate in here listening to Parker masturbate in the other room, that's just... on so many levels of wrong!

But Parker was moaning now, and my hands gripped at the sink to try to control myself. She really did moan very pretty...

Oh the hell with it, Parker was already going to know that I saw her by the door, I could just finish before her and she'll never know, because there was no way I was going to be able to go out tonight feeling... like this.

I knew this was wrong, and I wasn't exactly sure why I was doing this, but my own hand slid between my legs anyway. It wasn't my fault, really. It wasn't like I desired Parker or anything, but seeing a beautiful woman touching herself, hearing her moan... my body just acted out of instinct, and I could hardly be blamed for that, right?

I'm still going to kill Nate for this later though.

I started to rub my clit, and bit my lip to keep from making any noises what so ever. If I could hear Parker, she would surely be able to hear me. Parker moaned out a very sexy, "Oh my God..." I bit my lip harder to keep from moaning myself and rubbed my clit harder.

I was picturing myself fucking her on that bed before I could stop myself, and once I got myself started on that little fantasy I couldn't push it out of my mind to let in something else that I wouldn't feel horribly guilty and embarrassed about later.

I was breathing heavily, I couldn't stop that. As Parker was getting closer, so was I, which made it harder and harder to keep quiet. I was biting on my lips so hard now I was pretty sure I was about to split it open, but the sounds Parker was making, and the things I was doing to myself, made me care very little.

Parker let out a loud moan as she came, and I gasped hard as I did as well, falling against the wall as I squirted down my thighs. Once I came to my senses I knew I had to hurry, so I grabbed a hand towel and cleaned myself up before picking up my body one and wrapping it around me again. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked flushed. Damnit. I splashed some cold water on my face, and that was when Parker chose to come in the bathroom.

"Oh, Parker! I'm sorry I just... it was an accident..." I sputtered a little, trying to make an excuse why I saw her do what she did, though I was pretty sure that with the way Parker was about her sexuality, or really anything in general, she really didn't care.

Parker didn't apologize, just explained. "Long flights give me tension, had to get it out. My turn for the shower?"

She was so casual about it, and I hated that I always felt the need to feel all awkward all the time. I dried off my face and said, "Yeah, it's all yours. Lemme get out of your way."

I practically ran towards the bathroom door, but Parker stopped me.

"Hey Sophie?"

I took a deep breath and turned around, trying to act casual.

Parker didn't smirk, didn't smile, just let me know casually, "You bruised your bottom lip trying to keep yourself quiet, you should probably cover that with lipstick or something."

**TBC...**


	4. Mission Statement

Chapter Four**  
Mission Statement**

I was dying of embarrassment, I was sure of that at this point. It was going to say on my grave stone: "Here lies Sophie Devereaux, she died of an horrible case of humiliation."

Alright, maybe I was overreacting, but Parker knew! She _knew_. How she knew, I wasn't sure, maybe I wasn't as quiet as I thought, but really that's not the problem here. The problem is that she knows I was masturbating listening to her! And _thinking_ about her no less! Oh my god, what the hell am I supposed to do now?!

I think I was starting to slightly hyperventilate. I was sitting in a chair, still with just my towel on, my breathing erratic. I have to calm down, this really isn't _that_ big of a deal, right? It's not like I haven't masturbated in front of someone else before, but that was mutual, and this... oh god, I'm a pervert! Listening in when I wasn't invited to!

I tried to steady my breathing, and think rationally. Okay so sure, Parker knew I was getting myself off while listening to her, but she didn't know I was _thinking_ about her, for all she knows I could have been using her moans as a stepping stone to some other bigger, sexier, greater fantasy. Yeah, that's it. That's my story, and I'm sticking to it.

My breathing was more calm now, but I still grabbed the bottle of scotch from earlier and finished the rest of it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, maybe Parker won't even care. She didn't seem to be too fussed about it, she spoke about it very casually, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do. Maybe she'd just leave it as what it was

Hell, maybe Parker could, but I couldn't.

Now everytime I see Parker I'm going to imagine her doing... _that..._ and imagine the thoughts I was thinking about while I was doing... _that..._ oh Lord.

Did I really want to fuck Parker? Maybe I did. It would be one hell of a ride, I was sure of that. But we worked together, and that really didn't seem like a good idea to me. But then again, if I fully admit to myself that I want Parker, than finally I can turn the tables on her, and not be the one left sputtering and embarrassed all the time. I always did very well when I wanted someone, but until I start chasing them, all I tend to be is a big humiliated blob. Like now, for instance.

But we worked together, and that would be bad.

Right?

I heard the shower turn off, and I hurried to get myself dressed before Parker came out. I had to get out of there, I wasn't ready to deal with this just yet. I needed to go see...

Nate.

I ran out of the room as soon as I put my shoes on, and down the hall a couple doors until I found Nate's. I knocked on it impatiently.

He opened the door to see me standing there, hair still wet, looking anxious, "Sophie, what's wrong?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course," he said as he stepped out of the way to let me in his room. I walked straight to his couch, and flopped down.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he picked up his glass of water and took a sip, worried by the look on my face.

"I walked in on Parker masturbating!" I burst out before I could stop it.

Nathan choked on his water, and started coughing for a minute. I made an apologetic face and got up to pat him on the back, "Sorry!"

Nathan coughed again, shaking his head. "No, no, it's fine, I just wasn't expecting... what did you say again?"

I sighed and flopped back down on the couch again and said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you, I doubt Parker wants you knowing that, but I just needed to get it out. Don't tell her I told you, please?"

"Uh.. I... yeah, sure, I won't tell her. But... what..." Nathan paused, trying to figure out what he was trying to say. "Do you not want to room with her or something now?"

"No, no," I said quickly, maybe just a bit too quickly. "I can't do that, I think that would hurt her feelings."

"Then what...?"

I sighed and leaned my head back on the couch, "I don't know, it was just so... awkward. She didn't seem to care at all that I saw her, and acted so casual about the whole thing, which just made me feel even more awkward. I just needed to get out of there for a minute, to figure out how to approach the situation."

"Well we all know how Parker is, why don't you just let it go? I'm sure she will."

"Easier said than done," I mumbled as I thought about my fantasy again.

"Sophie," Nathan started as he looked down at my face and studied it, "What happened to your lip?"

Bollocks. I forgot to put on lipstick Why didn't I listen to Parker?

"Oh, I ran out of the room so fast I kind of ran into the door. Clumsy, you know me," I said as I tried to cover it up quickly.

"Yeah I do know you, and you're not clumsy," Nathan said, looking at me funny. "It looks like a bite mark to me."

"Nathan!" I cried out, exasperated and slightly desperate that he wouldn't come to any kind of conclusion that came even close to what actually happened. "My lip is not the issue here, can we please stay on topic?"

"Sorry," he said, thought still even gave me an even weirder look.

I sighed and got up. "I should probably get back anyway, I feel loads better just getting that off my chest anyway," I lied.

"Uh, alright... well remember we're all meeting in the lobby in two hours."

"I know, I'll be there. Bye," I said as I walked out of his room, and made my way back to my own. I really shouldn't have went over there, that was such a bad idea.

When I opened the door to our room, Parker was already dressed, and brushing out her hair. I smiled awkwardly, "Hey."

"Where'd you go?" she asked as she tried to work out a tangle.

"Over to Nate's for a minute."

"To tell him you masturbated listening to me?" she asked, like it was a completely normal question to ask a person.

"No!" I exclaimed. Which was true, I didn't tell him I did that.

"Oh, I was sure you would," she replied as she looked at herself in the mirror before shaking out her wet hair after brushing it.

"Parker I don't usually go around parading my sexual exploits, unlike some people," I said, actually managing to get the entire sentence out without stuttering. She knew I did it, and I was just going to have to accept that. I can't go back in time and do it all over again. Though I was pretty sure that even if I did, I still wouldn't be able to help what I did a second time around either.

Parker picked up a candy from a dish near the alcohol and popped it in her mouth before looking for the blow dryer. "So you just told him you walked in on me then," she stated.

"Parker! I... I don't... can we please not discuss this anymore?" I asked, not wanting to lie to her, but also not wanting to tell her the truth either.

She stopped looking for the blow dryer, and turned to face me, "Why are you always so uptight? It's not a big deal."

"I am _not_ uptight," I protested.

"You really need to loosen up a little, for your own good."

"I _am_ loose," I said. Then paused and revised my statement as I flushed red and realized how that sounded. "I mean I'm loosened up."

"I think you're going to be my mission while on this vacation," Parker said, nodding as she decided it was a good idea.

I had a bad feeling about that statement. "Mission?" I asked, worried.

"To make you loosen up, get a little more uninhibited, I think it'll be good for you."

"No Parker, really, I'd rather you didn't..." I protested, though I know it was going to be futile. If Parker did all this to me when she wasn't trying, what was she going to do to me when she was?

"You'll thank me for it later," she said, and smiled before walking into the bathroom, on her quest to find the blow dryer again.

I took a deep breath. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all.

**TBC...**


	5. The Reguliersdwarsstraat

Chapter Five**  
The Reguliersdwarsstraat**

We all met in the lobby a couple hours later, to go out and have a night on the town... together. I opted to put on a tight black little number, that came up just above my knees. I had to wear a dark color, because the only way I would be able to cover up the ugly bruise on my lip would be with a very dark brown, and I still needed to match, right?

Parker surprised me. I had only ever seen her in babydoll tees and jeans basically, but she put on these very sexy black leather pants, and a tank top that left very little to the imagination. She looked... well, she looked so good that I decided it would be better _not_ to look at her, if you know what I mean.

I was worried about her "mission", I won't lie about that. Especially with a night our drinking and dancing, in Amsterdam no less.

Eliot and Hardison walked up a little behind us, and we all met Nate in the center of the lobby.

"Dude you should have heard it, Dutch is such a weird language!" Hardison said to him as they approached us, laughing.

"How is it weird?" Parker asked, at the same time I asked, "What were you guys doing?"

"Calling Dutch sex hotlines," Hardison replied, which made Nathan groan.

"Mature," Parker said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"So what's the plan, boss?" Eliot asked.

"Well, we need to decide where we want to go," Nathan said. "Suggestions?" But before Eliot and Hardison could answer he pointedly said, "NO Red Light District," and they both pouted. Well, in the manliest manner they could, of course.

"I want to go to the Reguliersdwarsstraat," Parker said immediately.

"The Regul... what now?" Eliot asked as Hardison started trying to repeat the word Parker just used under his breath, attempting to just say it, but failing.

The Reguliersdwarsstraat, I had read about that in the brochure. What was it again? I tried to think, but couldn't remember.

Nathan replied, "I don't think that's quite fit for everyone, Parker."

Then I remembered. "That's the gay part of town!" I exclaimed, proud of myself that I actually managed to remember.

Then I stopped. The gay part of town. Parker. Naked Parker. God! Why did I just think of naked Parker?! Naked parker with me. Oh no. Time for a drink. I'm babbling in my head already.

"Whoa what? Gay?" Eliot said with a look of shock on his face.

"Hey I ain't going to no gay bar if Nate won't even allow a field trip to the District," Hardison replied.

"Parker you're not even gay," Eliot said. The paused, and got confused, "Are you?"

"I'd say about sixty seven percent," she replied.

"Sixty seven?" Eliot asked, weirded out by her exact calculation.

"Oh man, and you're sharing a room with Sophie, that _hot_," Hardison said, then when I hit him with my handbag he snapped out of it and said, "Oh my bad, that wasn't supposed to be said out loud."

"I really wanna go," Parker said, and pouted. She actually _pouted._

"I still say it ain't fair that if we end up going there we can't take a trip to hooker central later," Hardison replied.

"How about we go to the Reguliersdwarsstraat tonight, and we'll go to the Red Light District tomorrow night?" Parker asked.

"That's cool," Hardison said, to which invoked many protests.

"We're not here to pick up prostitutes!" Nathan interjected, frustrated.

"I'm still not down for the gay bar, man," Eliot said.

"Yeah but dude, tomorrow we get to go to the District if we do!"

Eliot stayed quiet a moment then relented, "Fine, but if a man hit's on me I'm gonna break his arm."

"Any man except Hardison," Parker mumbled under her breath to me, which made me giggle. She did have a point, the two did seem to be getting awfully close these days, whether they realized it or not.

Nathan was rubbing his temples, no doubt starting to regret this little outing. He turned to me, "Sophie, what do _you_ want to do?"

Parker was behind me and whispered, "Go along with me, and I promise I won't order you a hooker later to loosen you up a bit."

I gasped and looked at her and whispered back, "You wouldn't!"

She smirked, "Oh, I would."

I sighed, I was starting to regret this little outing as well. But I did what Parker said, and replied, "I agree with the deal that's already set up." I really didn't feel like testing Parker on her prostitute ordering abilities. Not tonight anyway, I don't think I would be able to handle that right now.

Nathan sighed, being outnumbered. "Alright, onto the Reguliersdwarsstraat then..."

*****

Parker dragged all of in the first bar that we came across, and to be honest I didn't mind all that much. I needed a drink. Hell, after this vacation I'm sure to develop some sort of drinking problem, because I seem to be needing a lot of them recently.

Hardison and Eliot stayed close to each other, so as to avoid any other men coming their way. "Hey man, if any guy asks, you're my boyfriend."

"What?" Eliot asked, with a look of shock and confusement on his face.

"That way they won't hit on us dude, duh," Hardison replied and looked at him like it was obvious answer.

"Oh, right. Okay," Eliot said.

Parker was laughing at their little interaction, but didn't interject her opinion on the matter, thankfully. We all sat at the bar, and I immediately ordered a double scotch on the rocks. I downed it in almost one gulp and Parker looked at me, amused.

"Don't get drunk too fast, that wouldn't be any fun."

I looked over at her, "Maybe not for you, but I think it'll make things easier to handle for me."

"What things?"

"Those... _things_ that you're planning to do to me later," I replied waving my hand to empathize.

"You want me to do things to you?" She asked and smirked, and I almost choked on an icecube.

"You're doing things to Sophie?!" Hardison replied, overhearing our conversation.

"Oh my god, someone save me," I muttered, and ordered another drink.

After a couple rounds of drinks for all of us, we all started to loosen up a little. Hardison was trying to get Eliot to go dance with him, only because 'they can't let those gay boys think they got more talent than them.' Or, so he said.

Nathan was talking to the DJ, attempting to make them play something other than hip hop and techno music, though he wasn't getting much of anywhere with it, and now was being hit on the him.

"You feeling relaxed yet?" Parker asked me, tilting her head with a smirk to study me.

"I've always been relaxed," I replied, to which Parker said nothing, but still continued to smirk.

"Another round of shots?" She asked.

"Hit me," I said, smirking back. If it's one thing I was sure I could beat her at, was drinking her under the table.

She ordered another round of shots, and as we held up our glasses she cheered, "Here's to the hole that never heals, the more you lick it, the better it feels!"

"Parker!" I gasped out, but laughed before taking my shot. I really was starting to loosen up a little. About two hours ago, I would have been embarrassed that she said that in public, but now I just found it funny.

Another hour later, and all of us were pretty much smashed. Nathan was actually now hitting on the DJ himself, only because he found that doing that made him play his music. Eliot and Hardison were dancing, trying to show off their skills, though with how much they had been drinking they just looked foolish. And me and Parker, well, we were playing a game.

"Okay, out of all five of us, name in the order of who'd you want to have sex with, first to last," Parker asked as she sipped on her jack and coke.

We were sitting very close to each other, and I wasn't exactly sure how we got that way in the first place, but I was too drunk to care, and I was having fun. "Fine, but you have to answer it too."

"Alright."

"Well... I guess it would be... Nate, You, Eliot, then Hardison," I answered, then covered my face and giggled drunkenly about my admission.

Parker smiled in a way that was starting to suggest more than friendship between us and replied, "You, Alec, Eliot, Nate."

"Me first? Seriously?" I asked, flattered.

"Uh huh," she replied, and finished her drink. She slapped her hand on the bar for another one, and like out of thin air it appeared.

"Why?" I asked, feeling myself get even closer to her, and now our shoulders were touching, and our faces very close together. My hand went on her thigh before I could stop it, but I brushed it off. We were drunk, it really didn't matter anymore.

Parker started playing with my hair and answered, "Because you're one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen," which made me blush and she continued with a smirk, "And I love hearing British women moan."

I started laughing, and she started giggling too. I finished my scotch on the rocks, and she asked me, "So I was your second, why?"

"Well..." I said, "If you asked me this a couple days ago, you wouldn't have been. I just never thought of you that way, until..."

"Until you saw my fingers buried in my pussy?" She asked.

I gasped and hit her arm lightly, "Parker, that was really vulgar!"

"But true," she said pointedly.

I giggled and looked down before looking up at her again, and found that our lips were barely touching. My heart stopped for a minute and I said, "Yeah, it's true."

Parker smiled naughtily and leaned in close to my ear and whispered seductively, "You touched yourself thinking about fucking me when you were in the bathroom, didn't you?"

"Yes," I breathed out before I had the better sense to stop it. Her breath was tickling my ear, and my hand on her thigh squeezed it. "I wanted to fuck you so bad..."

"Then why didn't you just come in there and do it then?" Parker asked in my ear, and then bit my neck softly.

I closed my eyes for a minute to try to regain what was left of my composure and said, "Because we work together."

"So?" Parker asked.

"So it'd be bad," I whispered, gripping her thigh more as she kissed my ear. "Parker..." I whispered, losing my own self control.

"Why would it be bad?" She asked me quietly.

"Because if I fucked you, I don't think I'd ever be able to stop," I whispered honestly, then froze. I never even thought of that before. Maybe my unconscious mind was starting to seep in my conscious one, and that's never a good thing. I can't believe I really just said that.

Parker froze too, and I mentally slapped myself. Way to go, Sophie.

Thankfully, we were saved by Hardison and Eliot drunkenly stumbling up to us. "Have you met my boyfriend?" Eliot slurred, and they both laughed.

"Hey, we interrupt something?" Hardison asked, looking at the closeness between the two of us. It wasn't just me that jumped back this time, it was Parker too.

"No," she said. "We were just talking."

"Ya'll looked like you were ready to make out in a second, if you ask me."

"Well we didn't," I replied a little sharply, thoroughly annoyed with myself more than anything right them.

"I think it's time we head back," Nathan said, joining us. "Some of us don't look like we can stand up very well," he added, pointing out Eliot all hunched over onto Hardison.

"Hey man, I can stand just fine!" He said, but when he tried to stand over on his own he almost fell, but Nathan caught him.

"Alright children," he said, though more amused than anything, "Let's go."

**TBC....**


	6. Control

Chapter Six**  
Control**

We all sort of stumbled into our rooms that night. Well, everyone else more than myself and Parker anyway. My little accidental slip sobered us up really quick.

I felt like such an idiot. How did I not realize I actually _liked_ Parker? I guess I've always been so consumed in keeping up appearances, and denying myself most of life's simple pleasures because it didn't even occur to me. I pushed the possibility out of my mind before it even really begun to form.

We entered our room without a word, and I went in the bathroom to go get dressed for bed. After I dressed, I sighed and leaned against the wall. This was going to be so awkward.

I opened the door to see Parker naked, getting ready to get into bed. I put my hand over my eyes, "Oh! I'm sorry..."

"Sophie," Parker said, in almost a tiered voice, but not from lack of sleep. "Don't, please. Your games are confusing me."

I took my hand away from my eyes, and looked at her, but got distracted by her nakedness. My eyes involuntarily roamed over her body for a second before they snapped back up to look at her face. Her face Sophie, look at her face.

Normally I would play off as stupid, and say 'What games?' but we both already knew the answer, so I just replied, "Sorry, it's a habit... I guess."

She gave me a small smile that looked almost sad and climbed into bed, "It's alright."

I looked at her curiously, but didn't say anything. How she was acting was... confusing me.

I turned off the bedroom light and climbed into bed next to her, "Goodnight Parker."

"Night."

But neither of us slept, nor spoke for over an hour. I was turned away from her, staring at the wall, trying very hard to not think of the fact that Parker was lying in the bed next to me nude and that she wanted to have sex with me. But...

But what? I wasn't sure. I couldn't figure out the way Parker was acting, and it was driving me crazy.

Then in the silence I heard my name spoken softly, "Sophie?"

My heart leapt into my throat, but I didn't know why. "Yeah?" I whispered back.

There was silence for a minute before she whispered back, "What did you mean by that? What you said."

I was silent for a minute, not even really knowing how to answer her question. "I guess I just like you a little more than I thought I did, is all."

Is all. Right. Let's pretend that's not huge in and of itself.

Parker was silent for a moment then whispered my name again, "Sophie?"

"Hm?"

"Look at me."

I took a deep breath, and rolled myself over on the bed to look at her. She looked so vulnerable, and I couldn't understand why.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, worried a little.

She gave a small laugh, and a lot of emotions crossed over her face before she replied with, "I want to kiss you."

My heart started beating a little faster, and I couldn't understand why I was suddenly so nervous. I always shined in these kinds of situations, but Parker was making me feel... I'm not sure, something I don't think I've ever really felt before.

"Then do it," I whispered.

Parker took a sharp intake of breath and stayed there for a moment, but it felt like forever to me. She finally hoisted herself up onto one elbow, until she was looking down at my face. We looked each other in the eyes for a moment, and Parker bit her lip softly before leaning down and having her lips meet mine.

She kissed me very softly, and I closed my eyes at the feeling of her lips. My hand traveled up her arm, and over her neck to bring her in closer. We both gasped at the feeling of her naked body on top of my barely clothed one, and I slipped my tongue in her mouth, making her moan softly.

Her hand traveled up my night shirt and rested on my ribs, as she stroked it softly with her thumb. Mine roamed over her back, to lightly brush the curve of her ass, and she gasped in my mouth and her hand that lay on my ribs gripped me tighter.

We broke apart for a minute, both our breathing slightly labored. We searched each other's eyes for a moment before I finally regained most of my old composure in the bedroom back and said, "I'm going to fuck you tonight, Parker."

Parker bit her lip, obviously turned on from my lack of asking permission. I pushed her down onto the bed, and threw the covers off us before climbing on top of her. I looked down at her for a minute before grabbing the hem of my night shirt and peeling it off over my head.

I knew I needed to make this raunchier, because we were both obviously scared of our own emotions right now. So as she stared at my breasts I took her arms and pinned them above her head.

She moaned softly, and put her tongue in her cheek as she smirked, "I like it like that."

"Well I figured," I started as I smirked, "That since I saw you touch yourself, it'd only be fair if you saw me do it too, right?"

Parker's chest started rising and falling a little faster and I went on, "But the rules are, you can't touch me at all. You have to keep your hands above your head, or else I stop."

"Okay," she whispered breathlessly.

I let her arms go, and grabbed the side of my panties, before completely ripping them off. It didn't matter, I had more, and I really didn't want to get off of her right now.

The way I was positioned on her stomach, Parker could see every little dirty detail. Hell, she could probably smell every little dirty detail too, because I was right under her breasts, and Parker's head was straining to get closer to me.

"Oh my god," she said as she stared at my pussy that was already wet and glistening from the moonlight that shone through the window.

"You like that?" I teased, and ran a finger over myself, making my clit jump a little as I bit my lower lip.

"Yes," Parker breathed, and I could see her digging her own fingernails into her hand to stop herself from touching me.

"Yeah?" I prodded, and use two of my fingers to open myself up for her, "Do you want to touch me?"

"I want to taste you," she gasped out, and she squirmed a bit beneath me.

"Like this?" I said with a smirk, and stuck a finger inside myself and then brought it to her lips. She licked my finger hungrily, and moaned.

"Oh my god, please Sophie..."

I chuckled a little, enjoying for once that I'm the one that gets to torment. "Oh come on now Parker, I thought you would have more self control than this."

She glared at me and said, "Fine, fuck you. Go." She gripped the headboard rails above her head, refusing to back down to a challenge.

I laughed, and leaned back a little so that my elbow was resting on the bed beside her, and so she could get a clear view of every inch of my body. I ran my hand lightly over my pussy and gasped softly. I really was soaked, and my clit was throbbing. I ran a solitary finger over it and pressed down lightly, and I moaned quietly.

Parker was squirming again, but holding her resolve as she watched me pleasure myself on top of her, "Jesus Christ."

I started to rub it a bit harder, and my moans started to fill the room. I had my head back and my eye's closed, and Parker was gasping so hard it was like she was having trouble breathing in the first place.

I slipped two fingers inside myself, and cried out at how sensitive I was. I didn't want to go slow anymore, I was too turned on. I started fucking myself with my fingers faster, more roughly, and moaned out, "Oh god! Parker!"

"Fuck! I can't do this! You win!" She screamed, and actually broke one of the headboard rails and tossing the broken pieces to the side before pushing me back onto the bed, and replacing my fingers with her own.

"Oh my god! Parker! Fuck me!" I screamed, and put one leg up over her shoulder as I grabbed at the bed sheets beneath me.

Parker was on top of me now, and she was breathing heavily onto my lips as I screamed out her name over and over. My back was arching and I was screaming obscenities as I got closer, until Parker demanded, "Come for me, bitch!"

I screamed what could have been confused as bloody murder as my muscles contracted around her fingers, and I came, soaking her entire hand. I grabbed onto her, and wouldn't let her off of me while I panted and came down from my high. "Fuck," I breathed out again, before kissing her passionately and with complete need to make her feel the way I just felt.

We didn't get any sleep the night, but neither of us cared. This has been the craziest day, but as we lay there together after it all and she ever so subtlety held my hand, I knew it was worth it.

**TBC....**


	7. The Hooker and the Tramp

Chapter Seven**  
The Hooker and the Tramp**

The next night, it was the boy's time to go to The Red Light District. Nathan and I opted to stay behind, the last thing I wanted to see was hookers parading themselves in front of red tinted windows. It didn't seem to be his thing either, or maybe he was just trying to spend more time with me. I really couldn't be sure.

Parker wanted to go just because it was a tourist attraction, and 'you can't go to Amsterdam without seeing the prostitutes in the windows'. I didn't get it, but she's always been a little off, so I give her a kiss and told her to have fun. She said she was also interested to see how the Hardison and Eliot were going to react in that situation, which I also couldn't blame her for. She was sure to have some interesting stories when she came back.

We didn't tell the rest of the team what we did last night. I didn't feel comfortable with that yet, and Parker usually never brings anything up unless it tends to be relevant to the conversation or situation at hand. And really, what conversation or situation were they going to possibly bring up that could be linked to me and Parker being bed buddies now?

Me and Nathan had some coffee and listened to a live band at some club. After last night, we decided to take a little break from alcohol. Nathan asked me if he really hit on the DJ last night so he would play his music, and I laughed and told him yes, but I found it completely understandable.

When the trio got back from their little outing I knew instantly. I swear, Hardison and Eliot have no regards when it comes to other people. They were being all loud and drunk all the way down the hallway, and I came out of my room to see what was going on.

"Get laid?" I asked them, amused.

"Hell yeah!" they replied in unison, and exchanged high fives. I laughed. Boys will be boys.

"It was the hottest thing, even_ Parker_ bought a hooker!" Hardison replied, clearly excited by the thought of Parker and another woman together.

The expression on my face changed and I turned to look at Parker, who froze halfway down the hallway when Hardison said something she apparently didn't want him to say.

_"Excuse me?"_ I asked, trying to stay calm.

I really probably didn't have any reason what so ever to get mad, but I couldn't help it. It wasn't like Parker and I were dating or anything, we just had sex. But the way she looked at me, the way she was acting before I turned it all raunchy for both of our benefits to save us from emotions, made me think it meant more to her than that.

It meant more to _me_ than that.

Eliot slapped Hardison in the back of the head, "Idiot, I told you it was them fucking last night. What other British woman is going to scream 'Parker' late at night on this floor? Dumb ass."

Hardison grabbed the back of his head where Eliot hit it, "Hey man! My bad! I really didn't think that they.." he looked at us. "Man, seriously?"

I wasn't look at them, I was barely listening to them. I was just staring at Parker, waiting for some sort of good reason she had to fuck a dirty Amsterdam hooker.

"Well you never said—"

"I never said_what?_" I asked dangerously, interrupting her.

"Well... I mean... you... we..." Parker babbled, trying to figure out exactly what she was supposed to be saying to make things anywhere near not this bad.

"Spit it out!" I yelled, which made Eliot and Hardison back up a couple steps.

"If they start fighting, you get Parker, I'll get Sophie," Eliot mumbled under his breath to Hardison.

"Hey man! I don't want to try to stop the crazy one! That's suicide!"

Parker slammed her hand against the wall next to her so hard it shook, and now it was her turn to have a dangerous look in her eyes. Hardison calling her crazy, didn't seem to have any kind of positive effect on the entire situation.

Hardison put his hands up in surrender, "Hey girl, I meant crazy in a good way._ In a good way_."

But she wasn't listening. She was staring at me.

It was getting me even more pissed off that she wasn't saying anything in her defense. "Nothing?" I asked, hurt and angry.

"Nothing," she replied.

I don't know why, but I blew up then. I went inside and grabbed her bags, and opened it up so when I threw it out the door, her clothes went everywhere. "Then _GET OUT!"_ I screamed, throwing her bag and her clothes all over the hallway.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed, but also looked slightly taken aback and possibly even a little scared by my rage.

"You fucking _tramp_! I said GET OUT! Go find somewhere else to sleep! I'm sure that dirty whore you fucked will i_ gladly_ /i let you spend the night!" I yelled as I grabbed the bag with all her money and opened it.

"Uh oh, she's going for the money," Hardison said.

"You want to know why no one's ever loved you Parker?!" I yelled at I threw the bag, all of her precious money going everywhere. But she didn't even look at it, she just stared at me, which should have told me something right then, but I was too mad to even notice.

"Because you run away like a little girl so fast that no one can even get anywhere close to that emotion with you! So keep i_ fucking_ /i running, because no matter how fast you run you can't run away from yourself, or your past, or whatever the bloody hell it is that you need to get away from!"

I'm sure I looked insane. Like one of those crazy bitches on TV that find their husband cheating and take a sludge hammer to their plasma screen TVs or something. Because really, fucking with Parker's money was pretty much the equivalent.

Parker was just standing there, staring at me blankly, but I could see tears starting to fall from her eyes, even though she didn't seem to acknowledge them. I knew it was the love thing that did it, and I couldn't help but feel bad that I just made her cry. But I was mad, I _so_ fucking mad.

Hardison and Eliot were busy trying to pick up all the money I threw onto the ground, so that no one else in the hotel would steal it. I'm sure they knew that once Parker came back to her senses, she'd probably go psychotic too once she realized her money was gone.

"I _never_ want to see your face again," I said quietly, before turning back in my room and slamming the door behind me.

I leaned against the door, and just cried. I felt like such an idiot. There was no reason why I should have went psychotic like that, but it just... hurt i _so_ /i bad. I don't even know why it hurt so bad. There was so many things about Parker I didn't understand, and my own feelings for her seemed to be one of them.

I could still hear them outside the door. I guess they had finished picking up the money and finally looked at Parker because Eliot said, "Oh man, she broke Parker."

"Dude that's kinda creepy the way she's standing there looking like... I mean she's not even i_ blinking_./i Should we bring her into our room?" Hardison asked.

"Yeah, bring her in there, I'll go find the boss."

Great, they're gonna bring Nate into this whole thing. Of course, why not? But I knew they were going to have to sooner or later. After all, how are me and Parker supposed to work together now? See, this is why I said before relationships in the work place are just bad news.

A couple minutes later I heard Nate and Eliot down the hall, "She did what?"

"Threw her out of the room, told her she never wanted to see her face again. Girl drama," Eliot replied, which made me narrow my eyes. I'd rather my broken heart not be referred to at 'girl drama'.

"And Parker's...?"

"Catatonic."

"DUDE! I even waved money in front of her face and she didn't even _look_ at it!" I heard Hardison interject from the other side of the hallway.

"That's not good," Nate said.

"Obviously," Eliot replied.

I heard Nathan sigh, "Alright, let me go talk to Sophie. Go keep trying to get Parker back into reality please."

A second later there was a knock on my door. I had half a mind not to open it, but that would be rude. It wasn't Nate I was mad at, after all.

I opened it, and the first thing I said was, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well hello to you too, Sophie. My day was great, thanks for asking." Nate replied me, pointing out my rudeness.

"Sorry," I grumbled, and flopped down on the couch. "Hello Nate."

"Hi," he said, and sat next to me. "Now tell me what happened."

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Then go talk about it with Parker."

"I don't want to talk to _her_ either," I said. I was being stupid and stubborn. Possibly even a little childish. I knew that, but I felt like I had to be to protect what little I had left of myself at that moment.

Nathan sighed, and was silent for a moment. "You know, everyone heard you two last night."

I flushed red out of natural reaction. The last thing I wanted to talk about with Nate was my sex with Parker.

"You must really like her."

"Just because I slept with her, doesn't mean I like her," I said, lying through my teeth.

"Maybe not," he said, "But the way you apparently just went 'Wife Swap gone wrong' as Eliot described when you found out about what Parker did, after only one night of being with her, does." He paused. "It was just one night, right?"

"Yes," I grumbled. He was right, I hate that he was right.

"And don't you think, that if you like someone that much, that you shouldn't just throw it away over one mistake? You know how Parker is, Sophie. I am willing to put any amount of money on that fact that she just did it because her feelings for you scared her."

I was silent. He was probably right about that too. Damnit.

"I've seen the way she looks at you."

I looked at him, and sighed heavily. "It just hurt," I admitted quietly.

"It was supposed to, so you could run away from her before you could hurt her."

"She didn't want me to find out, the way she acted when Hardison said that proves it."

Nathan laughed, and I glared at him. Why was he laughing?

"Sophie, Parker can get in and out of a building in forty two seconds without anyone ever knowing she had been there. Do you really think if she didn't want Hardison and Eliot knowing that she did that, they would?"

Okay, his good points were really starting to annoy me now.

"Just go talk to her," Nathan requested.

I closed my eyes for a minute, then opened them again and looked over at the bed where we slept. "Fine," I relented quietly.

I didn't know exactly what I was supposed to say to her, what I wanted to say, or what I needed to say, but I knew Nate was right. He was right about everything. And I didn't want to just throw Parker away.

**TBC...**


	8. Haunting Memories

Chapter Eight**  
Haunting Memories**

I walked out of the room with Nate behind me. My mind was reeling, and I was trying to figure out what exactly I wanted to say to her. Should I tell her she hurt me? Should I demand to know why? Should I be sympathetic towards her reasoning? Should I tell her I want to fix things? I didn't know. I didn't want to come off as too needy, too... weak.

We were only a couple steps out of the room when Eliot and Hardison ran out of their room. Me and Nate looked at them, surprised.

"Parker's gone," Eliot said.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"I thought she was catatonic," Nathan said, his voice showing how much the two of them were testing his patience.

"Yeah well her catatonic ass climbed out the window while I was in the bathroom," Hardison said.

"And where were you?" Nathan demanded, looking at Eliot.

Eliot held up the cup in his hand sheepishly, "Coffee?"

Nathan sighed in annoyance, "Alright. Sophie check the roof, she might have gone up. Eliot, Hardison, get your butts down to the street right now and each take a direction. I'll search the rest of the hotel."

"I really should implant a tracking chip in ya'll," Hardison mumbled as him and Eliot rushed to the elevator.

Nathan was about to leave to go check the rest of the hotel but I turned and asked worriedly. "Nate?"

He turned to look at me and I asked, "What if she's really gone?"

Nathan shook his head and said, "She's not. We're her family. Even if we don't find her now... she'll come back."

I pursed my lips together and nodded before taking a deep breath and heading for the stairs. I knew I probably had no reason to worry, Parker could take care of herself. But then again, she always seemed to have a knack of getting herself in trouble when she takes off alone and emotional.

I took the stairs two at a time and opened the door to the roof and stepped out in the cool night air. I looked around for signs of her, but couldn't see her anywhere. I sighed and walked over to the edge of the roof to look down at the street below.

It was so bright down there, so busy, so happy. I sat on the ledge and wiped the tear the fell from my cheek with my sleeve. Where was she?

"You're not going to jump, are you?"

I turned behind me and like out of thin air there was Parker, staring at me sitting on the ledge. "What? No, don't be ridiculous," I said as I got up to walk over to her. But as soon as I took a step towards her, she took a step back, so I stopped.

"Good, because... well, because that would really suck," she replied, trying to keep her voice calm and normal. I noticed the shake in it though, and the expression on her face was far from anything normal.

There was silence for a minute between us and then I tried again and tried to whisper soothingly, "Parker..." as I took another step forward, but she took another one back and folded her arms into herself and looked down at the ground.

"Okay, you need some personal space, I respect that," I said, trying not to upset her in anyway.

"I thought you never wanted to see my face again," she said, her voice cracking as she choked back a sob. But she shook it off and looked back up at me with determination. She wasn't going to be weak, and she wasn't going to cry, I could see that.

"I was just angry."

"You lied, you mean," she was holding onto her jacket tightly as her arms were wrapped around herself and she mumbled, "Everyone always lies."

"What does everyone lie to you about, Parker?" I asked softly, and took a step forward. She didn't take a step back, but it was because a weird expression just flickered on her face.

"Parker?" I asked, concerned.

Then in an instant she was out of it, and jumped a little when she came back to her senses. "Parker?" I asked again.

"Someone's going to pick you up soon," she whispered.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You won't cry anymore," she whispered again, and shuddered as she looked out at the moon.

"Parker?" She wasn't making any sense, and it worried me. Usually in the midst of her crazy antics she always made some sort of logical sense, probably too logical and literal sometimes. But this... I didn't understand.

"Soon," she mumbled.

I took another step forward and tried a different approach to try to snap her back into reality, into what had happened, so that maybe she could start to deal with whatever she was going through in her mind right now.

"Parker, I'm really sorry I kicked you out. And I'm sorry I called you a tramp, I really didn't mean it," I said softly.

But at the word tramp, Parker's face went to that weird place again, and I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't the love thing that messed with her, it was that I called her a tramp. Whatever was about to happen, wasn't going to be good, I could feel it.

When she snapped out of it she stumbled backwards and started talking really fast, her eyes darting all around, like she was scared, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Daddy said it was alright! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Parker hit a roof light while she was stumbling backwards, and hit the ground and went sprawling.

"Parker!" I said and ran over to her, but she scrambled away from me on the ground backwards as fast as she could. "Please don't hurt me, Mommy! I'm sorry!"

I was in shock, I was disgusted, I was scared, I was sad... so sad for her. I just looked at her, Parker as an adult, terrified and curled into a ball, and it sickened me to think of what it was like for her as a child.

I knew what it was now, her memories. Parker would sometimes slip into realistic memories of her past, and they felt real to her. I should have remembered that look on her face, she does it everytime it happens. They're never... they're never this bad though.

"I'm not your Mother, Parker. I'm Sophie, remember?" I said, as I knelt down to be at her level, only still a few feet away.

Parker just stared at me.

"Remember? Me and you, we work with Nate. And with Hardison and Eliot too, do you remember?"

Her face changed, but she was still scared, I could see it. But not scared of her memory anymore. She scrambled to her feet and said, "I gotta go..." She looked around for the door, and when she spotted it she sort of half sprinted to it.

"Parker!" I yelled, and she turned. "Please... _stop running."_

My words had more meaning than her just running to the door, and she knew it. She stopped, and shook her head, still slightly disoriented.

"I didn't sleep with her," she said, but didn't look at me while she spoke, her eyes just darted around everywhere.

"With the prostitute?" I asked, wondering if she was fully back to reality or not.

"I just wanted to make it look like I did," she said hastily, and looked at everything except at me as she wrapped her arms around herself again. "I paid her to just sit there with me for an hour."

"Why?" I asked, and stepped towards her a couple steps, but only a couple, so that she wouldn't get scared and run again.

"I wanted to get it over with quickly."

"Get what over with?" I asked softly.

"The pain."

I smiled at her sadly and took another couple steps forward as I said, "Parker, you're not the only one who's scared of people leaving."

Parker's eyes finally found my face, and I went on, "I know how you feel."

"You don't know how I feel," she said, a little harsh, a little defensive.

I put my hand up in a little gesture of surrender and replied, "Maybe not completely, but I've had my share of bad experiences in my life."

Parker was silent and I finally closed the distance between us and I wrapped my arms around her. She didn't run, she didn't flinch, but she didn't hug me back either.

"Can we please go back to the room?"

Parker nodded slowly, and I kissed her forehead before we decended back down the stairs.

**TBC...**


	9. Moving On

Chapter Nine**  
Moving On**

Parker didn't speak the rest of the night. I got her into the room before everyone else came back, because I didn't think she was in any kind of shape to be questioned or lectured by the others. She fell asleep almost instantly, passed out sprawled on her stomach, exhausted from the day's events.

I told Nate most of what happened, excluding the specifics of Parker's flashbacks. He told me he knew that she had them, but thought she had worked past most of that. When Parker was a teenager, whoever she was fostered with threw her into therapy, and Nate was able to get the file on her many years later. He told me she was diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from the events in her childhood, and that's what caused the flashbacks. I asked him if she was going to be okay, and he assured me she would be fine as long as we stayed clear of her triggers. I asked if there were more, and he said yes however he would have to get Parker's permission to share them with me. I nodded, understanding.

Nate was the one who talked to Hardison and Eliot, and asked them to not mention anything about today to Parker tomorrow. Parker would like it better if we all just pretended it never happened, and I knew he was right on that count. Parker seemed to be angry with herself for her blatant display of weakness, and the more we push her the faster we could break her.

I sat on the bed and put the covers over Parker as she breathed deeply, looking more peaceful than I've seen her in awhile. I stroked her hair and stared out the window, looking at the bright lights over Amsterdam.

I awoke in the middle of the night to find Parker not in her bed. I sat straight up, all sleep gone as I worried she ran again. I relaxed for a minute when I noticed the light in the bathroom and could hear Parker shuffling around in there. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep, until I heard a distinct sound of Parker sighing heavily.

My curiosity got the better of me, and I rose from the bed. Bringing myself over to the bathroom, I knocked on the door lightly. There was no answer, so I just opened it.

Parker was sitting on the toilet seat, her head in her hands. She looked up at me as I entered the room. She wasn't crying, she didn't look sad, she just looked tiered.

"Come back to bed, Parker," I said.

"Can't sleep," she replied, and picked at one of her nails.

"You slept fine earlier," I said as I leaned against the bathroom wall and looked at her.

"Just go back to bed, Sophie, there's no reason both of us shouldn't sleep."

She was pushing me away again, I could feel it. It wasn't in the extreme way she did before, but I could feel her trying to distance herself from me. I looked at her and gave her a sad smile but relented, "Alright."

Maybe it would be better if I did let her push me away. She was the definition of a woman with baggage, and romance in the work place was obviously a very bad idea. I couldn't just pretend that I didn't have feelings for her though, but I had to let her go right now. Maybe she would come back to me, but if she doesn't then maybe it would be for the best. Whatever happens will happen for a reason, I do believe that. If it was meant to be, than it will.

The next morning we all met for breakfast, and it was awkwardly silent, which didn't make things any better. I picked at my toast and eggs, and looked around at everyone, hoping someone will start some kind of conversation.

Nathan cleared his throat finally and said, "Parker, do you want to just rest today?"

I looked down at my toast, aggravated. That wasn't exactly not talking about. Granted it wasn't direct, but everyone knew why.

"I'm not tiered," she said.

"That's not—"

"I know what you meant," she interrupted, "And I'm not tiered."

"Does that mean we can't go riding now?" Eliot said, disappointed, which made Parker's face make the weirdest face I've possibly ever seen on her.

"As in _horses?_" She hissed, looking around wildly to see if any just happened to be in the dining room with us.

Nathan sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Parker doesn't like horses," I said, which is the understatement of the year. The poor girl was terrified of them. She has gotten some of the fear during another job awhile back, but she still preferred not to be within ten feet of them, let alone riding them.

"Trust me, we all know that," Hardison replied.

"Sorry Parker, I scheduled all of us to go, I figured you would want to rest for a day," Nathan said, clearly regretting that decision.

"I'll stay with you," I offered, but Parker surprised me when she said:

"No, I want to go."

Eliot choked on his coffee, and Hardison raised an eyebrow and said, "_You... _want to go where there are _horses?_"

We were all silent for awhile while we all looked at Parker like she must have hit her head on something very hard when we weren't looking.

"No," she clarified. "I want to sit somewhere very far away from the... _horses,_" she looked like she could vomit just from the word, but continued, "And watch all of you ride."

I watched her carefully as she spoke. She was clearly terrified of being around horses, but she didn't want to start being treated differently, that was obvious. She wanted everyone to just look at her the same way they always did, and she wanted to put back up her wall of fake strength.

Nate before would probably still take Parker's aversion to horses into account normally, but Eliot would've probably just told her that her fear is ridiculous and that she needs to conquer it, only because he loves riding and wouldn't want to end up not having to go just because of her.

"Alright," Nate said, though he clearly thought this was a bad idea, but respected Parker's decision. "The Amsterdamse Manege is expecting us at noon, so everyone be back down here by eleven."

After breakfast we all went back up to our rooms to change into better clothes suitable for riding. Parker sat on the bed, wringing her hands, clearly nervous.

"You sure you want to go?" I asked as I watched her mannerisms.

"Yes," she said determined, and I left it alone.

When we got to the ranch, Parker's breathing started to become slightly erratic. I put my hand on her leg as we pulled up in the van, but she moved it away. I sighed, but left her alone.

Nate walked up to the office to check us in, and while we waited outside we heard a horse neigh, which made Parker jump halfway out of her skin.

"You're not going to have a panic attack are you?" Eliot asked her.

"Don't be silly, I'm fine," Parker said unconvincingly.

"Hey man, if you don't want to go, me and you can go somewhere else while the rest of them ride," Hardison offered her.

Parker closed her eyes for a minute, either trying to find the strength to stay or to debate his offer. Finally she said, "That'd probably be better."

I felt a sting in my chest that I wish I didn't. She would stay behind with Hardison, and not with me?

When Nate came back, Hardison told him that he and Parker were going to go to the ice cream place down the road, and that they would be back in an hour. Nate nodded and told him he thought that probably would be a better idea.

I watched the two of them get back in van, and tried hard not to feel jealous, but I couldn't stop it. Shaking my head and trying to just ignore it, Nathan, Eliot and I walked into the stables to get our horses.

But no matter how hard I tried to have it not bother me, it did.

**TBC...**


	10. A Little Bit Closer

Chapter Ten**  
A Little Bit Closer**

I tried to enjoy my ride on Spider the horse, but my mind kept wandering to Parker. I had convinced myself that I wasn't jealous, because that would just be ridiculous. It was just one time, one night. I might like Parker a little more than I probably should, but that's no reason for me to freak out like a crazy woman because she obviously felt no need to continue what we started. I was okay with it. Or, at least I was going to make myself be.

"Sophie, are you and Parker alright?" Nate asked me as he caught up to ride beside me. Eliot had gone off on his own, he rode his horse like an expert and took off as soon as he mounted.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well she went off with Hardison, and not with you when you asked."

Thanks Nate, let's rub it in just a little bit more, shall we? "I think she's just a little weirded out from last night. She'll be fine."

"Will you?"

"Of course, Nate," I said and looked at him like it was a stupid thing to ask, even though it was a valid question.

Nate sighed and looked up at the horizon over the trees and said, "It's this place. When people go away they feel like they're getting out of reality. Guess that's what makes some people do some things they normally never would even think of doing."

I furrowed my eyebrows. I didn't know exactly how true that was. While I was sure that when I left the states I wasn't interested in Parker, if the opportunity presented itself I might have still been liable to take it.

Though, to be fair, I wasn't really sure on that point either.

"Maybe your right," I replied.

Nate turned to look at me, and gave me a smile that I remembered now always made me go weak in the knees before I got my mind all warped because of this Parker stuff. This time was no different. "Everything will be back to normal when we get home, just watch."

"If you say so," I said with a smile of my own, and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear before smirking and saying challenging, "Race you back!"

I took off before he had a chance to accept and I could hear him yell behind me, "Hey! That's not fair!" as I giggled all the way back to the ranch.

****

"I'm telling you, they taste the same. It's just the food dye."

"No they don't, the chocolate one's taste like chocolate and the rainbow one's taste like rainbows."

"How do you even know what a rainbow tastes like?"

"I just do."

Parker and Hardison were outside when we came out, debating about the apparent taste differences, or lack there of, of rainbow vs. chocolate sprinkles on their icecream.

"Eliot! Hey man what do you think, do they taste the same?" Hardison asked as he held it up for Eliot to taste.

Eliot was in a sour mood, though me and Nate couldn't figure out why. It decided to rear it's ugly head even more when Eliot slapped the icecream out of Hardison's hand and onto the ground and said, "Just shut up, man."

"Seriously? Seriously?!" Hardison exclaimed as he looked at his icecream that lay on the dirt ground, very uneatable now.

"That's icecream abuse," Parker said as she took a spoonful of her own as Eliot stalked off to the car. She turned to Nate and asked, "What's eating him?" Then she giggled after she spoke, apparently amused at herself. "Ha ha... icecream... eating him."

Nate ignored her amused chuckle but answered, "I don't know, he's kind of been that way since we got here. Which doesn't make any sense, since he's the one that wanted to come here." He looked at Eliot who just jumped in the van and slammed the door.

"I'll go talk to him," Hardison offered, and started walking off towards the van to go see what was wrong.

"He's probably just mad that Hardison didn't go with him, they were making plans on doing a big competitive race," Nate said.

Me and Parker exchanged knowing looks, but Nate didn't catch them. He just looked back at the office and said, "I'm going to go see where there's a good place to go around here tonight, if they're ready to go before I come back, tell them I'll be right back."

"Alright," I said as I watched him walk away in the opposite direction.

Cue the awkward silence.

"I forgot to tell you something earlier," Parker said finally, and I looked back to look at her.

"What?"

She got a little amused look on her face, and curled her finger silently to motion me to get closer so she could whisper it.

I leaned my head in towards her, and tried very hard not to think about how she smelled when I was this close to her.

Parker whispered in my ear, "When we went to the District, they both went in the same room with one girl."

My eyes went wide and I turned my head to look at her, which was such a bad idea at such a close proximity. I shook it off though and said, "Really? Do you think that they...?"

"Crossed swords?" Parker finished for me, giggling. "Probably."

I couldn't help it, I giggled. Maybe Nate was right, this vacation was sure throwing all of us for a loop.

After we both got over our giggles, we both suddenly had the painful realization of how close out faces were to each other. I coughed uncomfortably and moved away, as Parker's eyes averted to anywhere but my face.

The awkward silence came again. I was starting to hate silence very quickly.

Of course, it was Parker who spoke first. She always was so much bolder than I was. "I can't be with you, Sophie."

"What?" was out of my mouth before I could think of a better thing to say, and I looked at her.

"I can't be with you," she repeated.

"I know what you said," I replied, annoyed. I looked out at the horses in the distance and bit the inside of my lower lip so I wouldn't say anything before I thought it through first in my head.

Finally I replied, "I understand."

"No you don't," Parker said, reading my facial expression.

I turned to look at her and said, "No, I don't. Regardless, I don't know what gave you the impression that I wanted to be with you in the first place."

It sounded harsh to me, and completely untrue, but Parker didn't seem to notice. She just asked, "Do you just want to have sex with me?"

"Possibly," I evaded.

Parker looked at me curiously, possibly trying to figure me out, but thankfully I was saved from Nate coming back. "Are they done yet?" he asked.

I shrugged, and Parker said, "I don't know, I'll go find out," and walked off to do just that, not caring about butting into a private conversation.

Nate looked at me and asked, "Talk some things out?"

I looked at him questionably and asked, "Is that why you left? You're a sneaky bastard, you know that?"

Nate just laughed, "Just didn't want all this tension within the team. Everyone's gotta be on speaking terms in order for us to get anything done."

"Anything done, what do you mean?"

Nate smiled, "We have a new case."

I was silent for a minute but then said, "But we're on vacation!"

**TBC...**


	11. The Prostitution Job

Chapter Eleven**  
The Prostitution Job**

We all were sitting in Nate's room as he stood before us, waiting for him to tell us what this new case was. I was sitting on the bed with Eliot, Parker was sprawled on the couch playing with a rubber band, though I'm not sure where it came from, and Hardison was in the chair across from her.

"Okay guys, because we're on vacation I didn't say yes to this yet, and wanted to run it by all of you first," Nate started. "Though to be honest, I think we should."

We all just stared at him expectantly. Well, all of us except for Parker, who I think was trying to make cats cradle out of the rubber band.

"When I was in the District I was—"

But he was cut off by Eliot, "You went to the District?!"

"I thought you said we weren't here to pick up hookers," Hardison added and raised his eyebrows at him.

Nate sighed, he knew he was going to get this kind of grief. "It wasn't for pleasure I just wanted to check it out since we were here," he explained.

"When did you even do this?" Eliot asked.

"Last night after..." he paused and looked at Parker. "After everything. This isn't important, can I please continue?"

"Fine," Eliot said and rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, anyway, when I went into the brothel on Monnikenstraat street—"

Now it was Parker's turn to interrupt, "If you were there to just check it out, why did you go in one?"

"Nate bought a hooker! Score one for the big boss man!" Hardison exclaimed, while I looked at Nate like I couldn't believe it.

"I didn't buy a hooker! God, can everyone just shut up for two seconds so I can finish?" Nate said, exasperated at all the constant interruptions.

He was about to start again, when the rubber band Parker was playing with ended up breaking from her stretching it too far, and it snapped and went flying to hit him on the side of the head.

Eliot snorted back a laugh, I bit my bottom lip and tried my hardest not even to crack a smile, Hardison coughed to cover his own amusement.

Parker, on the other hand, laughed openly as she pulled another rubber band out of her pocket that was wrapped around some of her money, and started playing with that one instead.

Nate was starting to get mad, I could tell. "Fine, nevermind. If you all don't want to take this seriously I'll just tell Madame Marjolein that it's okay that one of the pimps coerced her twelve year old daughter into prostitution into some other brothel, and it'll all be okay that we aren't going to look for her and get her out of it."

We all were struck silent.

"What?" I asked, finally, in disbelief.

The new rubber band in Parker's hand broke, but this time it wasn't an accident. She had this angry look on her face, and she pulled it apart with her hands clenched.

"Are you all going to listen now?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, sorry man," Eliot apologized.

"It's alright, I know you all were hoping this would be a real vacation, but people need help everywhere." Nate leaned against the wall and crossed his arms before continuing, "I went to the brothel to find directions to the fastest way back here, when me and Madame Marjolein got to talking. She asked what I did, and I explained that me and my team help people. Then she told me about Viona, her daughter. She said Viona ran away from home a couple weeks ago, and she hasn't been able to find her. Yesterday, one of her girls told her that she saw a little girl that looked like Viona going into a brothel that is primarily pimped by a man named Faas, who is known in the industry to employ underage girls in secret."

"Aw, man..." Hardison said, disgusted.

"So we find Viona, and shut this man's business down," I said, making Nate's point.

"If you all agree," Nate finished.

"I'm in," Parker said automatically, and the rest of us followed suit. No way we were going to let a dirty bastard like that get away with child prostitution.

"So how do we do this?" Eliot asked.

I knew what Nate was going to say before he said it, "Sophie is going to pretend to be a prostitute."

"Niiiice," Hardison said and gave me a look that I rather wish he didn't.

"How are is rest of the team getting in?" I asked.

"Eliot and I are going to be customers, so you won't have any others, because I don't think you want to go that far with the role," Nate said.

"Yeah, I'd rather I not," I agreed.

"And me and Parker?" Hardison asked.

"You, Hardison, are going to be Sophie's pimp."

Hardison made a face, "Now THAT I know is because I'm black."

Nate rolled his eyes, "Yes, I'm stereotyping you to play a convincing role. Me and Eliot would never be able to pull it off looking the way we do."

Hardison narrowed his eyes, but relented. "Fine."

"What about me?" Parker asked.

"You can either do surveillance from the air ducts... or from the inside," Nate finished.

Parker raised an eyebrow, "You want me to be another hooker?"

"It would be easier," Nate said, and looked at Parker, not sure of how she was going to react to that.

"I guess I can do that," she said.

"You DO realize your going to have to act sexy, right?" Eliot said looking at her, like she was unable to or something.

"Parker can be sexy," I said in her defense, which made everyone look at me, which in turn made me turn bright red.

"I'm sure she can be sexy, but can she _act_ sexy?" Hardison chimed in and we all remembered Parker's robotic attempt to act back in Serbia.

Nate shuddered at that thought and said, "Well, Parker... just don't talk very much."

She shrugged and Nate looked at all of us and gave a little smile, glad to be back to helping people. "Suit up everyone, we're going to The Red Light District."

**TBC...**


	12. Peaches & Cream

Chapter Twelve**  
Peaches & Cream**

Hardison, Parker, and I were standing outside of the brothel owned by Faas. Hardison was in a bright flashy suit with a fedora on with a feather sticking out of it, and I had to try very hard not to look at him or else I think I was going to start laughing. Parker and I had big overcoats on, to hide our "costumes" underneath them. We had yet to see each other's and I was kind of worried about what Parker ended up coming up with.

Hardison knocked on the door, and a woman answered. "Madame," Hardison addressed her. "I'm looking for the man I heard is called Faas. I have some business to discuss with him." He nodded at me and Parker, and the woman looked over both us for a moment before nodding and stepping out of the way to let us in.

When we walked in the girls automatically lined up, until they saw me and Parker enter behind him, to which they gave both of us dirty looks and went back to doing what they were doing before we entered. Competition didn't look so good for them, I imagined.

"You wait," the woman said in a heavy Dutch accent. "I bring Faas."

Hardison nodded, and then with a subtle push of his hand pushed Parker back a couple steps from standing beside him to right behind him. "Ho's stay at the back of the line," he explained in a whisper, which made Parker roll her eyes.

A man walked in from another room. He was big, burly, and had a mustache that even curled up slightly at the sides which would normally look funny if not for the intimidating presence he possessed.

"And who are you?" He asked Hardison as he looked him over suspiciously.

"You can call me Ramsey," Hardison replied, tipping his fedora a bit at Faas. "My business is my own, but I have found myself in a bit of a financial fiasco at the moment, and need my girls to fix that for me. I trust..." Hardison said as he pulled out a couple hundred dollar bills and slipped them to Faas, "that them not having a licence to work in this area will not be a problem?"

Faas looked down at the money that Hardison put in his hand and smiled, "Of course not. We are most welcome to have your women here. Please, make yourself at home. I will have Madame Salvia put your girls to work. Though you must know, I get thirty percent of what your girls make."

"That's not a problem," Hardison replied, and then slapped me on the ass forward, which made my eyes go wide but I stopped myself from saying anything and just giggled like an air head.

Faas nodded in acknowledgement as Madame Salvia brought Hardison a cup of coffee, "And what are your girls names?"

"This here is Peaches," he said after taking a sip, pointing to Parker, who made a face at the name but I hit her lightly to make her stop it. "And that one there is uh..." Hardison paused for a second before saying, "Cream." It was my turn to do all I could from rolling my eyes.

I smiled seductively at Faas, and he raised his eyebrows approvingly before addressing the both of us. "Let us see the merchandise," he said.

Both me and Parker undid the buttons on our overcoat, and when they fell to the ground I noticed Hardison almost choked on his coffee, but thankfully recovered quickly. I had lacy white lingerie on, with garters that held up my white stocking, topped fully off with the big obnoxious heels all prostitutes wear.

Parker on the other hand... oh lord. I tried my best not to look at her, but it was hard. She was dressed all in black, with a vinyl corset on and vinyl booty shorts that left little to the imagination, with big kick-your-ass dominatrix boots on that made her look... oh so very hot.

Faas made a groan of approval in a way that completely disgusted me, but I just smirked at him. "These two will make a lot of money," he said. Then he clapped his hands, "Salvia! Bring these girls to freshen up, have them on the floor in less than a half an hour."

The Madame nodded and took our hands, and dragged us to the back room where a few other girls were getting ready, though no sign that any of them were underage.

"Girls!" She said, getting the attention of the one's in here. "Peaches... Cream. Play nice." That was all the introduction we got as she scuttled out of the room again.

Parker looked around, slightly lost when we heard Nate in our earpieces saying, "Okay Sophie and Parker, get ready, blend in a little bit. When your ready to do floor work, that's when Eliot and I will come in."

I took Parker's hand and led her over to a vanity in the corner and opened up my makeup bag. I threw Parker some dark lipstick while I opted for a light color, and we started applying.

"I can't believe he named me Peaches," Parker said in an annoyed whisper.

"What are you complaining about? I'm Cream," I whispered back.

"Hey Parker, can Emril poach your peaches?" I heard Eliot laugh in my ear, and then heard Nate groan.

"Eliot..."

"Sorry, sorry, I had to. Parker gets it."

Parker tried not to laugh as she put on the rest of her lipstick, and I had to wonder what exactly Eliot meant by that.

When I was done applying my lipstick I grabbed a can of feminine deodorant spray and started spraying it.

"Is that pussy spray?" Parker asked me and held out her hands to catch it once I was done, to which then made Eliot say:

"Ya'll have spray for your—?!"

"ELIOT!" Nate yelled, which cut Eliot off.

I rolled my eyes but threw the can to Parker so she could use some. Not that we actually needed it, it wasn't like we were going to have any real customers, but I think the girls would be suspicious if we didn't freshen up down there.

After about ten minutes or so, Madam Silvia came back, clapping her hands like we were dogs that needed to pay attention. "All of you, on floor NOW!"

Us and a couple other girls filed out of the dressing room and onto the floor, when I heard Nate say, "We're coming in."

The door opened with Nate and Eliot as soon as we stepped out, and all of us formed into a line.

"Ahh look at this place, I told you this is the best place to vacation, didn't I, Johnson?!" Nate said enthusiastically as he fumbled in acting drunk, with Eliot behind him.

"Yes you did, boss," Eliot slurred, "The best!" They were both wearing suits, and looked like very drunk and wealthy business men, which made all the other girls look even more excited.

"Welcome boys," Madam Silvia said. She motioned her hand to all of us, "Pick your poison."

"Ahh our poison, we like that, huh?!" Nate said as he slapped Eliot on the back, who looked for a minute that he might hit him back but restrained himself.

"Hmm... let's see... who's my poison tonight?" Nate said as he stumbled over to us. He looked over all the girls for a minute before pointing at me. "This one, I like this one."

I giggled and took his hand, and proceeded into an empty room with him. When we closed the door, we listened to Eliot and Parker.

"I like the blonde one who looks like she's gonna hurt me," Eliot said, which made me giggle.

Parker did her best attempt at a girly giggle, which sounded forced and strained, with made Nate rub his temples. We heard another door close and Nate said:

"Parker, is there an air vent in there?"

"Yup," I heard her say.

"Go find out where Viona is," Nate ordered as I sat on the bed, just waiting for what I was supposed to do.

"Eliot, give me a boost," I heard Parker say.

I heard some scuffling and then: "OW! Parker! That was my head!"

"Oh be quiet and lift me higher."

"If you get your freaking ass out of my face maybe I could see what I was doing!"

I was giggling on the bed, there interaction was just too funny. Nate didn't find it so funny though. "Eliot, Parker! We don't have a lot of time, just do it!"

More shuffling, then: "Alright I'm in, jeez."

"Good, scout the place out through the vents, you have twenty minutes. Get back to us."

**TBC...**


	13. Distractions

Chapter Thirteen**  
Distractions**

"Ew, I can't believe really people do that stuff," I heard Parker say in a voice that portrayed both disgust and awe.

"Parker, just move onto the next room," Nate said annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah... Hey Sophie! There actually playing with Peaches and Cream in this one!" Parker whispered.

Nate groaned and flopped down on the bed.

I tried not to laugh and said, "Parker, please just find Viona before Nate's head explodes."

"I'm trying, I'm trying, I just— " she cut herself off before saying. "Found her."

Nate sat up straighter, "Okay Parker, good work. Where is she?"

"In the dressing room, getting ready."

"Okay good. Have you been planting the camera's that Hardison gave you in the vent in each room so far?" Nate asked.

"Duh."

Nate rolled his eyes and said, "Okay fine, finish the job then go back to Eliot. Sophie," he turned to me. "Go into the dressing room. Act like you need something for our session."

I nodded and got up and walked to the door, closing it behind me as I left. I walked over to the dressing room and looked around.

Viona was the only one in there. She was so tiny, she couldn't even pretend to pass for a woman. My heart broke looking at her, but I walked over to her and asked, "Hi, do you know where I can get any whip cream?"

"Huh?" The girl asked as she looked over at me. "Oh... yeah, the icebox is over there," she pointed to the icebox in the corner, and I smiled at her.

"Thank you."

I went to the icebox to get the whip cream before I heard Nate say in my ear, "Sophie, find out as much as you can."

I turned to Viona and said, "If you don't mind me saying, you look a little young to be doing this."

"I'm old enough," she said defensively.

"No you're not," I said pointedly and walked over to sit next to her, "So why are you here?"

Viona sighed as she started to put on her makeup, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," I said softly. "We all have our horror stories of how we ended up here. Trust me."

Viona looked over at me, and I smiled at her a little to show she could trust me. Finally she said. "My brother owes money to Faas. He was going to kill him, so I had to take on his debt."

"Drug money?" I asked, taking a guess.

"What other kind?" She replied before shaking her head. "My brother's my best friend, I have to help him."

"Great, the bastard's into drugs too," I heard Eliot say in my ear.

I put a hand on Viona's shoulder and said, "There are other ways to deal with men like Faas."

Viona rolled her eyes, "Like what?"

I just smiled and whispered, "You'll see."

Viona just looked at me in question, but I didn't say anything else in case we were being overheard. I just took my whip cream can and headed back into the room with Nate. When I closed the door behind me I asked, "What now?"

"Hardison," Nate said, "You out of the building and getting the feeds?"

"Yup, I can see every room from my computer. And god DAMN you know someone's in there with a girl and a sheep?!"

"Ugh!" I heard Eliot say, and even I made a face. Though Parker asked in morbid fascination:

"What are they _doing??_"

"I'm sure that's fascinating Hardison but more to the point, where's Faas?"

"In his office."

"Alright, Eliot, leave and bring the car around back. Sophie and Parker go out front and make a distraction so I can grab Viona. As soon as I do, Parker and Sophie you both need to get out of there quick. We can take down the rest of his business just from camera evidence." Nate said to all of us.

We all chorused in with agreement of the plan, and I said, "Parker, cue me in."

I heard Eliot leave the room, telling Parker, "Man, that was the best lay I've ever had in my life, Here's a big tip for you, you sexy beast."

I laughed, "Sexy Beast?!"

"Sophie," Nate said, shushing me. I gave him an apologetic look but still looked amused.

A few minutes passed before Parker whispered, "He's gone."

I took that as my cue and walked out of the room. Going straight to the entrance way, I spotted Parker and did the first thing I could do to start a distraction.

I pushed her up against a wall, "You bitch! That man you took in there was my customer from last night, and you knew it!"

Parker looked taken aback from being pushed, but understood what I was trying to do for a distraction: start a fight.

"Guess he likes my pussy a little better than your stank ass one," she shot back.

"I'll give you a stank ass pussy you dumb bitch!" I yelled, and went to slap her, though I made it easily avoidable so I wouldn't actually have to hit her.

Parker ducked out of the way and laughed, "Is that the best you got?!"

We were starting to attract the attention of the whole place, and even Faas came out of his office to see the riot.

"Girls! Girls!" Madame Silvia yelled frantically.

"You're just mad that he didn't pick both of us, I know you wanna lick this again," Parker said crudely, which even took me aback for a second, cause it was laced with truth between her words.

"You don't know what I want!" I yelled.

"Please, I know everything about you, _CREAM_," Parker said, apparently having to annunciate my hooker name. But that wasn't what surprised me, what surprised me was what she did next.

She pushed me onto Madame Silvia's desk, making everything on it go flying, and then climbed on top of me and pressed her lips against mine. I closed my eyes and gasped, forgetting for a second that we were roleplaying. I grabbed her hair and claimed her mouth with my tongue, and we both breathed heavily into each other's mouths.

"That's enough!" Faas yelled, which made me and Parker break the kiss, breathing heavily and look at him, both of us with angry looks. Whether from the acting or getting interrupted, was all up for debate.

"If you two have issues you need to work out go into a room and do so, but I expect you both to tip out triple tonight and get to back to work within an hour, _is that clear?!_"

Both of us climbed off the desk and mumbled apologies, before hurrying off down the hallway. But instead of going into a room we heard Nate say, "Parker, Sophie, get out here now!" So we just ran directly to the back door.

We jumped into the van and Eliot peeled it out down the street. I collapsed basically onto Parker's lap, my heart still beating heavily, though I wasn't sure what more it was from.

"Can I just say," we heard Hardison over the ear piece, "That was the best chick fight I've ever seen."

Nate rolled his eyes as me and Parker just laughed.

**TBC...**


	14. Hot Water

Chapter Fourteen**  
Hot Water**

"Hardison, what's the status?" Nate asked him as he pulled up a chair to the table we were all sitting around while Hardison tinkered away at his laptop.

"This man _clearly_ got too comfortable, he's got brass one's, that's for sure. Dealing right out of his office, coercing young girls to work for him right in front of everyone else that works there. Stupid, is what it is," he replied.

"He does all that in front of the prostitutes because he sees them as less than human," Parker said, which made us all look at her. "He speaks freely in front of them because them betraying him doesn't even register on his radar"

Nate turned back to Hardison and asked, "What's the deal with the money?"

"I hacked into his computer and traced his accounts, they're spread out in many different banks across the country under a few different aliases to avoid any getting too large and attracting attention. In about, oh, three minutes and fifty six seconds, all the money will be transferred to us and the accounts closed," Hardison smiled, proud of his computer hacking skills.

"And the surveillance?"

"On the way to the local feds now, it's going to be 'accidentally' picked up over their radio frequency."

"Good work, guys. Once the money is transferred we'll begin giving it to the people that need it most in this country."

We all nodded. It was one of the quickest jobs we'd done, but it was probably because the criminals in this part of the world think they're so untouchable, which makes them careless and stupid around people like us.

"We only have two days left of our vacation, so let's make the best of it," Nate said, "Get some rest everyone, I'm sure we'll find something new and exciting to do tomorrow."

We all retired to our rooms after that. It had been a long day, and we were tiered. When we got to our rooms, Parker and I noticed a notice that was placed on our door. I pulled it off from the wood and read it.

"The water heater on our floor is getting replaced, so there's going to be barely any hot water until tomorrow night," I explained to Parker after reading it. "Damn, I really was hoping for a hot shower too."

"Feel dirty?" Parker asked as she closed the door behind us.

I turned and looked at her, "In a manner of speaking... yes."

She nodded, "I know what you mean, those places always makes you feel disgusting."

I sighed and sat on the couch. "Well, nothing we can do about it. Guess we're just going to have to wait till tomorrow night to shower."

"There's probably enough water to last for at least one shower," Parker pointed out, and proceeded to strip her shirt off of her body. "So come on."

"Wait... what?" I asked, momentarily confused by Parker getting herself naked and asking me to join.

"We can share the shower, no reason for both of us to go dirty for a whole day," she explained as she started to take off her pants.

It made sense, I couldn't deny that. However being all naked in a shower with a naked Parker in closer proximity to me already made me feel slightly dizzy. I had no idea where either of us stood. We had sex once, we both have feelings for each other, but Parker didn't want to pursue it because of her fears. I already told her I possibly still wanted to have sex with her, but it was stupid move on my part because I don't know if I could do that without getting emotionally involved. I wasn't sure what Parker was expecting.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," I said, finally.

"It's just a shower, Sophie. You really want to be dirty all day?"

No, I didn't. That didn't seem like a fun idea at all. Parker walked in the bathroom and I heard the water run before she said, "You better hurry up, before I take all the hot water myself."

I sighed, frustrated, before standing up and starting to strip off my clothes. I did need a shower, badly. I guess I was just going to have to... not look at Parker.

Don't ask me how that one was going to work out, I wasn't sure.

When I got into the bathroom, Parker was already in the shower. I pulled back the shower curtain and stepped inside. The hot water spilled onto my body like a godsend, and I closed my eyes.

"See, you're feeling better already, told you," Parker said, and I opened my eyes to see her smirk at me.

My eyes started to roam over her body, and my sight caught a stream of water that fell nicely over the curve of her breast, as the drop fell from her nipple to the tub below. I averted my eyes quickly and grabbed the body wash, trying to focus on getting myself clean, and hell, trying to keep my thoughts that way too.

Parker, however, didn't seem to think along those lines. She stared at my naked body unashamed, and I tried very hard to pretend I didn't notice her eyes roaming my form. It was getting hot in there, and it wasn't from the temperature of the water.

I took the loofa in my hand and started to rub it over my body as I started to recite the alphabet in my mind to keep my mind off of Parker's thoughts that seemed to be screaming at me. She was getting turned on by watching me wash myself, and made no effort to even hide it.

Finally I said, "Please Parker, stop looking at me like that..."

"I can't help it," she replied. "But if it's making you uncomfortable, I'll try to stop."

"Thank you," I said before giving her to the loofa so she could use it. I went for the shampoo when she said:

"Here, turn around, let me get your back."

Part of me wanted to tell her no, that it was okay, but for some reason I relented. Maybe I just wanted to feel her hands on me again, even if it wasn't in a sexual way. I turned around and I could feel Parker start to wash my upper back with the loofa, while she put her other hand on my waist.

I closed my eyes and focused on her hand that was on my waist. We both knew it didn't need to be there, but I was enjoying in none the less. As she washed my back, her fingers were slowly caressing my skin.

The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the shower water beating onto the floor as she slowly brought the loofa down over the curve of my ass. She knew she didn't need to wash that, she watched me do it myself. I knew I should say something, but my mouth didn't seem to be forming words correctly.

The loofa was going lower, and the hand that was on my waist started to move upwards until it was on my ribs, right under my breasts. I knew she was trying to seduce me, Parker was turned on and she was planning on getting what she wanted from me. I didn't want her too, but then again... I really did.

My legs spread a little wider automatically as Parker brought the loofa up to wash my pussy from behind. I whimpered a little as she did, and bit my bottom lip. I wanted her to badly, but I needed to stop this. I didn't think I'd be able to just be Parker's casual sex toy.

I could feel Parker's fingers press down on my clit, and I gasped, "Parker!"

"Hm?" she asked with a seductive smirk as she continued to toy with me.

"Parker..." I gasped out, trying to form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence. "Parker we can't..."

"Why?" she asked, and dropped the loofa she was holding so that she could play with me with her whole hand.

"Oh god... fuck, I don't know..."

I didn't know anymore. I couldn't remember what my point was. All I knew was that Parker was doing amazing things to my body, and my body didn't want her to stop.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Sophie?"

I knew if I said no, she would stop. Parker wouldn't take me unwillingly, or push me any further than I wanted her too. But when I went to say the word no, it came out, "Yes."

I was already do turned on, and the heat from the shower was making me dizzy and my thoughts foggy. All I knew was that I needed her fingers, in me... now.

I put my foot up on the edge of the tub and bent myself over so I could lean against the shower wall and so that she could have more room, "Oh god, just take me Parker, please..." Part of me hated myself for saying that, but another part felt like I was going to explode if she didn't.

Parker slipped her fingers in me and pressed her body up against me so that she could use her whole body weight to penetrate me from behind. I cried out and my nails scratched at the tile on the wall, and I rocked my hips back into her hand.

Parkers other hand had made it's way to my breast now, and was playing with my nipple, pinching it as I screamed her name as she fucked me harder. I was gasping hard as my cheek was pressed to the cold tile, and I cried out loudly as she slipped a finger into my ass.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled, and slammed my fist against the wall. Anal sex was my weakness, which Parker was quickly learning. She slammed into both of my holes hard and fast and all I could do was say her name over and over, louder and louder.

I was quickly tensing up, and I felt like I was about to faint from the feeling. "Oh god Parker please! Please Parker PLEASE!" was all I could scream before my orgasm shook my whole body, and I screamed a mixture of her name and obscenities and I came harder than I think I ever had in my entire life.

I collapsed onto the floor of the tub as my legs gave out from underneath me, but was quickly alerted back to reality when all of a sudden we were ambushed with freezing cold water.

We both screamed from the shock of it, and struggled to get out of the shower. We both landed on the floor in a heap, breathing heavily.

I looked at her beneath me, naked, wet, and flushed. I knew I should stop this, it had already gone too far, but she looked so sexy and I was still so turned on, that I kissed her.

I needed to feel myself inside of her too.

**TBC...**


	15. Confessions

Chapter Fifteen**  
Confessions**

My mouth claimed hers, and she moaned into it loudly as I climbed on top of her more fully. We were both on the floor of the bathroom, the shower was still on behind us, and the room was foggy from the heat before. I moved my lips lower to nibble on her neck, but she turned her head to the side, put her hand around my head and ordered, "Bite me!"

I did as she asked, and sunk my teeth into her flesh. Parker cried out, but yelled, "Harder Sophie, please!"

Part of me was afraid I'd hurt her if I did it any harder, but then again another part knew that was what Parker was after at the moment. She wanted the pain, and whether she was aware if it consciously or subconsciously, she wanted me to mark her.

And hell, I wanted to mark her too. I wanted to claim her as mine. I wanted her to _be_ mine.

I bit down harder, and swore as I sucked on her skin I could taste blood as I rose it to the surface of her skin to leave a dark hickey there. Parker screamed, a mix of pain and pleasure, and it must have made her more animalistic and raw, because she clawed at my back and grabbed my hair to pull my face back to her so she could kiss me roughly, more passionately.

Both of us were breathing heavily, gasping into each other's mouths as out hands found every inch of each other's skin. Parker broke the kiss for a minute to raggedly gasp out, "Taste me, Sophie."

My own wetness dripped down my thighs at her commanding words. I was usually the dominant in bed, or on the floor in this case, but I was finding something incredibly sexy as being at the mercy of Parker's sexuality.

I slid my body down hers, and Parker spread her legs for me. Parker was so wet, and it wasn't from the shower. I took her clit in my mouth, and Parker closed her eyes and moaned loudly as she arched her back to get herself closer to my mouth.

I flicked my tongue against it in a steady rhythm, grazing my teeth over it every now and then. Parker was gasping and clawing at the ground beneath her, and her moans just pushed me further. I didn't just want Parker to cum, I wanted her to cum because of me, because of what I was doing to her. I wanted her to cum on my face as she screamed my name. I wanted her to know that it was because of me that she was feeling this way.

I knew that kind of thinking was going to get me into trouble. It wasn't just sex for me, I wanted Parker more than any kind of words could ever begin to describe.

"Oh god, Sophie!" Parker yelled as her back was now completely off the ground now. She slammed her head against the floor and screamed louder, and I used my tongue and lips to vibrate her clit.

Parker screamed so loud I was sure the mirror above the sink would shatter from the decibel. She came hard, soaking my chin and part of my neck as she released, my name falling from her lips over and over as she slammed her fist against the floor.

There was a moment of silence as we both just looked at each other, trying to catch out breath. Parker slowly sat up and looked at me for a minute before saying, "We should get off the floor."

"Yeah," I said, agreeing, and stood up to turn around and turn off the shower.

When I turned back around, Parker was staring at me, and I didn't know what to make of it. We both were getting out of our hazy sexually driven moment we were in, and now neither of us really knew what to do, or say for that matter.

I looked at Parker. She was standing there, wet, naked, out of breath, and possibly even glowing. She was the most beautiful thing I had never seen in my life, and it took my own breath away for a second. I don't know how we ended up here. A week ago I was pining over Nate, continuously throwing myself at him while he took forever to decide what he wanted. Maybe I was just tiered of waiting. Maybe I just found someone else I could connect with. I didn't deserve to be strung along this long.

Maybe I only wanted to be with Parker because I craved for someone to give me love and affection back. But then again, part of me knew while that was the main reason I pursued this, I really did have feelings for Parker, deep down. What could I say? I'm a sucker for people in need. Nate and his alcoholism, Parker and her damaged past.

I finally walked over to her, and we both stood in the doorway that connected the bathroom and the bedroom. Parker was still looking at me, but it wasn't the animalistic lust she had in her eyes an hour previously. It was softer, and maybe slightly vulnerable.

I cupped her cheek with my hand and I kissed her softly. Parker closed her eyes and parted her lips, and we just stood there and kissed each other softly for a good long while. I broke it for a minute and closed my eyes, leaning my forehead against her. "Please don't make me do this, Parker..." I whispered quietly.

"Do what?" she asked in her own whisper, and ran her fingers lightly down over my arm to finally hold my hand.

I opened my eyes and looked at her, "Don't make me pretend that sex is the only thing we want from each other."

"It is all I want," she replied, but her voice cracked, and her eyes shifted to the side as she lied to my face.

"Why are you so scared of me?"

"I'm not," she said, though her voice was filled with how unsure she was about that.

"You're terrified of me, of what you feel for me," I told her, and Parker closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, staying silent.

"I like you, Parker," I said as I caressed her jawline with my thumb. "I like it when you smile over something as simple as getting to jump on the bed. I like how you have a childlike innocence when it comes to so much of the world. I like that you are unable to keep your thoughts to yourself, even when sometimes it can be socially unacceptable."

Parker bit her bottom lip harder, and a funny expression crossed over her face. She was feeling emotional, something she had always tried so hard to suppress. I went on, "I like your odd obsession with money. I like how you seem to have no normal human fears like heights or tiny spaces. I like that you try so hard to be brave and strong, even when you know your falling apart because you don't want anyone else around you to be effected by it. I like that you make me laugh, make me happy, even when something is going on in my life that's getting me down."

Parker took a sharp intake of breath and closed her eyes even tighter, and I knew what she was doing, but I wasn't going to stop. "I love how you make me feel, Parker. You make me feel so much like a kid again sometimes, but then other time's more like a woman than I've ever felt."

Parker finally opened her eyes, and tears fell from them as she looked up at me. She stopped fighting, she stopped trying to stop it, she was finally letting herself feel.

"You don't look at me like I'm crazy," she sniffed, letting herself cry. "You make me feel human, you make me feel normal," she confessed.

"Then why are you running away from me all the time?" I asked her, and wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"Because nothing this good is ever going to last," she replied as more tears fell.

I kissed her softly before whispering, "Nothing ever does last, no. But you can't live your life afraid of the end, because you'll never know any kind of happiness."

Parker sniffed and wiped her tears away, silent for a minute before looking me in the eyes. Her voice trembled when she spoke, but it was the words I had been waiting for. "I want to be with you, Sophie. Being with you is the first thing that's made me truly happy in so long."

I smiled and kissed her, and she wrapped her arms around my neck as we fell into each other against the threshold of the door.

Hearing her say those words to me, made me the happiest I had ever been in my life. I was sure of it.

**TBC...**


	16. By Any Other Name

Chapter Sixteen**  
By Any Other Name**

We had made our way to the bed, and we just lay in each other's arms as we kissed each other softly. Parker was running her hands through my hair and I moaned softly into her mouth. Part of me couldn't believe she had finally surrendered herself to me, to her feelings for me.

"Parker," I whispered against her lips. I made her open her eyes and look at me, and she was silent for a moment.

"That's not my name," she finally said, quietly.

My eyebrows knitted together, and I looked down at her. "Not even your last name?"

"No," she said, and bit her lower lip in a minute in thought.

"What is it then?" I asked, though not sure if I would get an answer. She obviously had us call her Parker for a reason.

She was quiet for a second as she looked me in the eyes, running her fingers through my dark hair. Deciding something then, she leaned up and whispered in my ear.

My eyes went wide as she told me her real name and I said, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Why do you have us call you Parker?"

She shrugged, "I just never liked hearing my name passing through anyone's lips. It was always in hate or disappointment, most of the time it evoked my fear. When I grew up, I grew into someone else, someone I guess I wanted to like."

"I like who you are no matter what name you think you have to go by," I told her, and smiled.

Parker smiled shyly and looked away for a minute before asking me, "What's your real last name?"

I opened my mouth in shock, "How did you know Devereaux isn't my real last name?"

Parker laughed, "Devereaux is French. Sophie, you're British."

I laughed and put my head on her chest, "Alright fine, you caught me." I grinned a minute before doing the same thing she did, leaning in to whisper my name in her ear.

She started laughing, "No wonder you wanted to change it!"

"Shut up!" I said, hitting her lightly on the stomach as I laughed.

We lay there for a moment, just giggling. After a moment, I looked up at her and kissed her lightly on the lips. I so badly wanted to do something, but I didn't know if Parker would let me.

"What?" she asked, reading me.

I didn't answer, just kissed her again softly. I cupped her cheek and brought her closer to me, kissing her deeply. My hand started to roam down her naked form, over her breast, across her stomach. Parker gasped lightly at my touch and started kissing me more passionately, but I broke the kiss and put a finger to her lips. "Let me lead."

Parker looked slightly confused but nodded, and I brought my lips to her neck and started kissing up it very lightly, very slowly. I got to her ear and traced it with my tongue, which made Parker shiver beneath me and moan softly.

"Do you trust me?" I whispered in her ear.

Parker knew at that moment what I was planning on doing and opened her eyes and said apprehensively, "Sophie..."

"Do you trust me?" I repeated.

Parker was silent for a minute, but I could hear her heart beat heavily. "Yes," she breathed. She closed her eyes and said quietly, "You want to make love to me, don't you?"

I kissed her neck lightly and whispered, "You don't have to be afraid."

"I'm not," she whispered back, and reached out to hold my hand. "I'm just... I'm nervous."

"Why?" I asked as I ran my hand lightly over the flatness of her abdomen.

She opened her eyes and looked at me and said, "Because I've never... no one's ever..." She stopped, she didn't want to say it. But it was okay, because I already got it.

"I'll take care of you," I promised her.

"I just... I don't know how.." she looked away, and I could tell she was feeling a little stupid with herself.

"Hey, look at me." She turned back to me and I said. "You know how when you have sex, you fuck, whatever you want to call it, you feel with this?" I asked, touching above her pussy lightly. She nodded and I went on, "Just do the same things, only feel with this," and I placed my hand on her heart.

Parker licked her lips nervously, but nodded. I smiled and kissed her again, and Parker wrapped her arms around my neck to pull me directly on top of her. The feeling of our skin against each other made us both gasp, and we kissed more deeply as our hands roamed each other's forms.

Parker found my nipple, and flicked her thumb over it a couple times, making me gasp, "Oh my god..." I was so sensitive all over, and every touch of Parker seemed like fire racing under my skin, and it was making me tremble.

I broke the kiss and looked her in eyes as my hand found it's way between her legs, making her moan softly and close her eyes. "Look at me," I whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked at me, and I slowly started to caress her clit. She started gasping harder, the entire time staring deep into my eyes. Finally her own hand moved, and she slide between my legs as well. I gasped out hard at her touch, it seemed so much more erotic as I was touching her at the same time.

"Parker..." I whispered.

"You're everything to me, Sophie," Parker whispered back through her moans, finally allowing herself to feel emotions during sex. Finally understanding what making love means.

I bit my lip and looked down as a tear fell from my eye, before looking back up at her and kissing her again, with more need than I think I had ever kissed her with before. Parker slipped her fingers inside me at the same time I did to her, and we both cried out against each other's lips.

"Oh my god, Sophie..." she moaned hard against my lips. I closed my eyes and took my free hand in hers, squeezing it hard as my orgasm and my emotions started to build up more and more. I was still crying, I was fully aware of that, but I didn't care. Parker was making me feel... wanted, needed, loved.

When we came, she screamed my name, and I screamed her real name. I didn't mean to, but it fell out of my lips before I could stop it. It was the first time Parker had ever heard it used positively, and it made her cry as we came down from our high.

The rest of our vacation went well. Me and Parker were pretty much inseparable, and we got a good lecture from Eliot and Hardison, who claimed that night they couldn't get any sleep because we were so loud.

The only thing Parker said back, "You guys look clean." Which made Eliot's eyes go wide and Hardison cough and avert his eyes. Nate didn't get it, but then again, he didn't have to share a room with one shower when the water heater was unavailable. Eliot and Hardison never admitted anything outright, but me and Parker caught them kissing one night in the corner of a dark club. We didn't call them on it, we let them have their little secret.

I of course explained to Nate that me being with Parker didn't change how I felt about him, it was just that he never made a move. He understood, and told me as much as he wanted to be with me, he just wasn't ready to be. He couldn't blame Parker for sweeping in and getting me first.

I guess Nate was right. Vacation did tend to change people, have them do things they never would have thought they would do in the first place. Eliot and Hardison were victims of it as well, but they didn't seem to be complaining either.

I also guess Parker's mission succeeded, because I was feeling much more... _uninhibited _recently.

**THE END.**


End file.
